armadura de dragon
by igneeldragoneicesar
Summary: Después de estar encerrados en la isla por siete años el corazón de erza scarlet consérvalos sentimientos dentro de ella o no? Quizás un calor logre olvidar el dolor que sentirá, sanando heridas abiertas.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Título: un terrible dolor con un nuevo inicio para un futuro a tu lado.

O el renacer de un corazón de sus cenizas para la unión a dos corazones que laten

Juntos.

(Hola perdón por estar tardanza de la historia pero quiero explicar desde donde voy a tomar mi historia la tomaré desde la aparición del dragón negro y el transcurso de los siete años esta será una historia de romance entre erza y natsu disculpen pero esta pareja me ha gusta tranquilos Lucy tendrá pareja que más les puedo adelantar mm no creo que nada más bueno creo que la historia debe inicie).

Varios miembros de fairy no perdían la esperanza de encontrar a sus camaradas de su gremio con vida que estos eran los amigos de levy entre otros miraban una chica que hacia aparecer la isla que había desparecido corriendo detrás de la chica para preguntarle si los habían visto en esos años para poder encontrarlos a unos kilómetros encontrando a un natsu inconsciente y a los demás más adelante pero sin palabras por la emoción y mares de lágrimas.

Natsu estas vivo - jet saltaba bañándolo con sus lágrimas.

Ha sí en que vehículo me he subido me siento mkg - natsu.

En el gremio aparecen unos tipos que ya lo habían atacado en la mañana haciendo un gran alboroto siendo apunto de ser algo peor fueron detenidos por unas personas que hacían su aparición un grupo que les daba una paliza en un cerrar de ojos que los dejaba en el suelo los caídos miraban sorprendidos a dirección de la entrada siendo algo imposible por la luz del sol no los dejaba ver con claridad.

Hemos vuelto a casa - se escuchó mientras veían una sonrisas familiar para los que estaban en el gremio saltando sobre el grupo abrazando muy felices con lágrimas en los ojos por los sentimientos.

Vamos que happy también va a llorar- natsu

No natsu si el que lloro en la entrada fuiste tú -happy

Ha calla happy!-natsu.

(Bueno en la misma tarde natsu acompañó a Lucy a ver a su padre encontrando con la noticia fatal de que él había fallecido un mes antes, regresando un poco triste por la noticia separándose para darle tiempo a la rubia, ya caída la noche al no tener a donde ir los recién llegados se quedaron en el gremio erza buscaba un buen lugar para dormir mientras que vio a un natsu ya acomodado en una esquina el al verla le hablo.

Ha erza ven aquí hay lugar- natsu.

La chica llegaba y miraba el sitio dudando que los dos cabrían en ese pequeño espacio.

Natsu no creo que los dos entremos hay - erza.

No hay problema es todo tu yo- natsu "le regaló una sonrisa habitual".

Que no. No puedo aceptarlo natsu tu llegaste primero y es...fue interrumpida.

Ya dije que es tu yo el lugar- natsu.

Ella no quería discutir y acepto el lugar cedido por su amigo dejándole una pregunta.

Y ¿en donde vas a dormir tú? – erza.

Pues en ese poste – natsu.

Pero no hay espacio estarás muy incómodo- erza.

Note pero..."ahora él fue el interrumpido".

Por qué no dormimos los dos aquí sentados para no ser injusta contigo - erza.

El escucho la oferta aceptando la porque su amigo ya tenía ese poste apartado.

Ayer Natsu buenas noches- happy

Los dos se sentaron recargándose en la pared ella todavía despierta pensando le unas cosas que le habían dicho cuando ella sintió un peso extra en su costado izquierdo sacándola de sus pensamientos mirando a su izquierda mirando a un natsu que estaba acabado por el viaje en el barco de la mañana y el otro del tren por acompañar a Lucy a visitar a su padre del cual natsu no hablo del tema, pero al ver a natsu dormir tan tranquilo la hizo sonreír olvidar por completo lo que estaba pensando para tomarlo con cuidado para no despertaron y recostándolo en sus piernas este no despertó parecía que le gusto en donde estaba recostado le agrado bastante y no se movió cayendo como roca ella lo miro por un momento mientras removió un mechón que le tapaba el rostro recordando cuando eran unos niños y él había dormido en esa posición antes que de que se diera cuenta ella callo dormida después de aquel recuerdo rápido en la mañana un somnoliento natsu abría sus ojos y miraba que habían dormido toda la noche en las piernas de erza lo cual provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras él se levantaba despertando a una pelirroja.

Buenos días natsu - erza pronunciaba y le sonreía.

Ha... Si buenos días erza - natsu saludo con un tono ligero en sus mejillas- natsu.

Ella se propuso a tomar un pequeño desayuno ya que el maestro le pidió ayuda para ir a "hablar" con el gremio de la ciudad al que le debían dinero y "llegar a un acuerdo" ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo ya que bisca le comentó que jellal había salido de la prisión mágica por ayudarlos a recuperar algunas cosas de suma importancia para el consejo mágico ella pensaba ir a buscarlo o preguntar información.

¿Qué vas hacer en el día erza? - natsu.

Ella volteo para ver al chico mientras le daba un bocado a su pastel la chica que tanto adoraba y no había probado por esos años que ella no recuerda pero extrañaba que mira Chan lo acababa de preparar.

Voy a acompañar al maestro a ver al gremio de la ciudad para ver de cuanta es nuestra deuda y más tarde iré...-erza

Ella recordaba que natsu no quería escuchar nada sobre jellar por haberla lastimado y matado a Simón.

¿Adónde irás más tarde? - natsu preguntaba curioso.

Quizás a hacer un trabajo- erza.

He puedo ir yo sabes necesito dinero y también happy! - natsu se escuchó emocionado.

No!- se escuchó a erza.

Vamos no seas así te prometo no destruir nada si- natsu. "esto último lo decía con una sonrisa infantil para intentar convencerla".

Dije que no! además la paga no es muy grande para ir mucho- erza.

Está bien comprendo - natsu " agacha la mirada algo triste pero dudoso de lo que erza le contó".

Te prometo que buscaremos una misión nueva cuando regresa si- erza-" ella colocaba su mano en su hombro para regalarle una sonrisa el regreso la sonrisa pero no estaba conforme".

La mañana continuo erza visitaba a los miembros del gremio al que le debían el dinero para su "charla" junto a mira chan makao y compañía podían escuchar los gritos de dolor en aquel lugar ellos miraban el lugar al igual que una sombra que se ve a lo lejos en un árbol.

Maestro ya que terminamos no necesita nada más -erza.

Acaso tienes algún pendiente he erza - maestro.

Este yo...~erza.

Je bromeo erza no creo que es todo puedes retirarte – maestro "él le sonreía a la peli roja".

Ella asintió y se marchó a toda prisa ya que estaban cerca de la prisión mágica, el maestro la veía marchar a toda prisa al igual que la sombra hacia su movimiento.

¿A dónde se dirige erza con tanta prisa maestro? - mira.

Mm no tengo idea… bien vamos nos al gremio para explicarles el al acuerdo - camino despreocupado pero en su mente debatían algunas cosas él tampoco sabía a donde iba erza pero sé a dónde fuera ella tenía la guardia baja.

¿Jellal donde estas!?-"la respiración de erza se empezaba a ser agitada al recordarlo como él era apresado por la guardia lanzando un enorme grito. Jerllal!

Levantaba la mirada estando en frente de un puerta que tenía varios hechizos mágicos para evitar alguna fuga de prisioneros o a que los ayuden a escapa se acercaba para tocar la enorme puerta.

¿Quién es? - alta vos.

Soy erza Scarlet Maga de fairy tail busco un preso - erza.

Que! Eso es imposible varios magos de fairy tail desaparecieron por el ataque del dragón del apocalipsis - Alta vos.

Pues como mira estoy viva y los demás de mi gremio - erza.

A lo siento puede pasas señorita Scarlet - alta vos.

Gracias-" las puertas se abrían para dejarla pasar ella pasaba para escuchar como la enorme puerta se cerraba por si sola sin voltear atrás para ser recibida por un mago sapo".

Buenos días señorita Scarlett ¿en qué podemos servirle? - mago Sapo.

Buenos días disculpe por venir sin avisar pero tengo una pregunta que hacerle sobre el prisionero jellal ¿qué ocurrió con él? - erza.

Mm pues no recuerdo mucho del espere por favor - "una gran librero apareció en la espalda del mago sapo mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar ese nombre " mn mira aquí esta - mago sapo.

Erza miraba la gran carpeta que el mago tomo y la ponía en una mesa.

Bueno aquí dice que él salió hace un dos años - mago sapo.

Pero por que salió tan rápido pensé que estaría en prisión toda su vida a lo que me había dicho el mago del consejo me informado que el consejero no lo dejaría salir ¿qué fue de este hizo? – erza " estaba sorprendida por la información revelada por el mago".

Bueno aquí dice que salió gracias a la información que nos dio… ha lo siento esta es un informes secretos y no te puedo confesar disculpa pero al parecer él quería ser una persona mejor por alguien- mago sapo "lo decía y a erza sele rozaban sus ojos".

¿Disculpe pero no sabe en donde esta? - erza.

Mm esta es información secreta pero... veo que estas preocupada por él verdad mira él no vive muy lejos vive en el campo octavo - mago sapo.

Muchas gracias- erza" salió corriendo a toda prisa por un enorme bosques con una gran cantidad de árboles y a lo lejos de allí se podía ver los campos en donde él podría vivir en ese campo del sureste está un poco alejada la pequeña casa pero es la única que se podía ver en todos los campos de cultivos de ese lugar erza estaba cansada pero su corazón emocionado de verlo de nuevo el transcurso se hacía más pequeña la distancia cada vez era menos la distancia y la sombra la seguía silenciosa mente a lo lejos viendo la casa y a ella la veía llegar, ella llegaba a la casa mientras una chica estaba hay de su misma altura y ojos cafés con un vestido largo de color blanco tenía una tés parecida a la de Lucy pero su cabello era de color negro corto de ella no se podía decir que fuera fea, dudo que estuviera perdida la chica mencionada al ver a la pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa.

Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarte amiga?- chica.

Ha pues eto busco a...- erza" su vos desapareció al ver a quien buscaba salir de la pequeña casa quedando in móvil y sin respiración".

El volteo para mirar a las dos chicas quedando sin respiración y muy sorprendido al ver a la chica de cabello rojo junto a la otra.

Erza...- jellal fue un susurro la pronunciación de ese nombre.

La chica miraba al joven salir de casa al igual que a la chica enfrente suyo volteo a ver al peli azul y fue bastante atenta al escuchar el susurro del joven.

He así que tú eres erza Scarlett mucho gusto yo soy darla jellal me ha contado varias cosas de ti- darla" estiraba su mano para estrechar la con la pelirroja".

Jellal camino hacia erza y darla al ver su reacción de él sonrió ya que este fue abrazar a erza derramando una lágrima de sus ojos.

Me da mucho gusto que estés libre jellal- erza.

Je a mí me da gusto verte de nuevo yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que regresaría erza- jellal.

Vamos jellal no seas descortés e invita pasar a tu amiga a casa - darla.

Ha si perdón no fue mi intención sólo que es la emoción je je... Por favor pasa erza - jellal.

Si gracias- erza "entraba a la casa y miraba lo bonito que era la pequeña casa.

Jellal la llevaba a su cuarto de estudio para charlar todo ese tiempo que había desaparecido erza.

Gustan una tasa de te - darla.

Si por favor- erza.

Yo también quiero uno y... - jellal fue interrumpido.

Si ya sé cómo te gusta él te- darla "salía de la habitación dándole una sometida tierna a jellal.

Este le regresaba la sonrisa hasta que salía de la habitación para mirar a erza.

Y bien erza ¿en dónde estuvieron estos 7 años? He veo que no han pasado los años en ti sigues igual de joven - jellal.

Bueno al parecer fuimos sellados por una maga que hizo un sello muy poderoso que nos congeló por estos sietes años así evitamos que el dragón negro nos destruyera a todos nosotros y la isla- erza.

O! ya veo sí que suena in real pero al verte a si de joven me convence - jellal.

Je si verdad pero tú no has envejecido mucho... - erza.

Hay bromeas ya han pasado los años en mi - jellal.

Y ¿quién es esa chica jellal? - erza.

Ha si no te conté lo siento ella es mi… - jellal.

La puerta fue tocada con suavidad pidiendo una vos amable que si podía pasar para que después entrara con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas en esta.

Aquí está él te amor - darla.

Erza al escuchar esas palabras no sabía el por qué pero sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza (amor... Amor... Amor...).

Si déjala en la mesa por favor... ¿Que no vas a tomar una tasa con nosotros? - jellal.

No gracias sé que tienen que platicar cosas del pasado y no quiero ser una intrusa, mejor daré una vuelta por el campo con Romo - darla.

A vale ve con cuidado por favor no quiero que regrese noche o iré a buscarte - jellal.

Ella se acercaba a jellal y le daba un dulce beso en los labios a jellal y se despedía para salir por la puerta erza agachó la mirada al ver que ellos se besan despidiéndose con una sonrisa falsa con la chica, afuera de la casa salía una chica con un cachorro que caminaban al contrario de la casa una sombra veía a la chica alejarse de la casa con el cachorro sin tomarle importancia.

Como verás erza darla es... - jellal.

No no puedes estar con ella jellal! – erza " ella le gritaba al chico de cabello azul".

Dejándolo sorprendido por el reclamo.

¿Y por qué no erza? - jellal.

Pues... Yo...te.a..yo te amo jella! - erza "titubeo al comenzar a hablar pero con todo el valor que pudo le grito".

Erza... Yo ha yo cuando éramos niños pensé que te amaba pero no erza en realidad ese cariño era de hermanos erza - jellal.

Mentira! Eso es una maldita mentira yo sentí tu amor!- erza "ella tenía la vos exaltada".

No erza eso no era amor lo siento- jellal.

Ella agachaba su mirada no podía responder le se sentía terrible sentía que le dolía el pecho como si algo se hubiera roto en varios pedazos.

No puedo llorar enfrente de él no debes llorar estúpida!- erza (mente) " ella mordió su labio con fuerza para no llorar.

Erza yo no quería verte de esta manera en verdad lo siento erza - jellal.

Ella se daba la vuelta agradecía él te y las galletas sin girar.

Erza...- jellal " dijo su nombre en un susurro mientras la miraba irse".

Espero que seas muy feliz jellal… Nos vemos – erza " ella volteaba y le daba la cara con una sonreía a él como sin nada".

Él se quedaba sin palabra al ver ese cambio repentino en ella mientras salía de la puerta y de su casa, ella se encontraba con darla en la entrada.

¿Que no te quedarás a cenar? - darla.

No muchas gracias darla tengo que regresar tengo que trabajar mañana - erza.

mm ya veo bueno prométeme que regresarás si – darla "ella le sonreía a la pelirroja".

Está bien en cuanto me desocupe – erza " ella sonreía".

Darla noto que su sonrisa era falsa pero al no conocerse bien no quiso preguntar a la chica pelirroja despidiéndose de ella entrando a la casa, erza camino sin rumbo al contrario de donde había venido en la tarde ya estaba a punto de desaparecer la tarde para verse u atardecer al tono del cabello de erza, la sombra la miraba que caminaba muy desanimada la siguió creía que algo andaba mal.

En el gremio se ve un gato volador preocupado que buscaba a alguien desde la mañana.

Que ocurre happy?- Lisanna.

Nada sólo es que no he encontrado a natsu desde la mañana que desperté – happy "esto lo decía demasiado triste el gato volador".

He desde la mañana pero ha de estar con Lucy no crees- Lisanna.

No yo también lo pensé pero Lucy fue con Loki a una misión desde la mañana- happy. mm Eso es raro natsu nunca sale sin ti o si happy?- Lisanna.

Si por eso estoy preocupado- happy " empezaban a escurrir sus lágrimas"

No te preocupes happy si quieres puedes venir a quedarte conmigo ya mañana veremos si - Lisanna.

Está bien Ayer - happy" se escuchó triste".

Erza camino sin saber a donde sólo camino sin detenerse a lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado ella no sabía cuánto había caminado recordando a jellal mientras le daba ese beso darla su mirada se ocultaba con su pelo quería evitar llorar pero cuando se percató sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo un par de gotas en el suelo, la sombras al oler lo salado de esas lagrimas junto con la tierra mojada salía de las sombras la persona que la había seguido desde que salió de la mañana y l ver la salir de la casa sintiendo que algo no andaba bien viendo desaparecer la luz del atardecer al igual que la pelirroja se dejó caer en rodillas dejando ver una cara muy preocupado en él.

Por qué está llorando "apretaba su puño al oler lo salado de esas lágrimas con su gran olfato de dragón".

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se fue acercando a la pelirroja sólo podía oler sus lágrimas y escuchar las caer al suelo eso le dolía no quería verla así no sabía por qué pero no soportaba maldecía a quien le había provocado llorar sólo se preguntaba quien maldita sea lo pagaría estando a unos metros de ella que estaba tapando su cara con sus manos queriendo evitar que salieran sus lágrimas como evitando que alguien la oyera.

Erza...-" fue un susurro tan débil que al pensó que no había sido escuchado".

Ella al estar hundida en su dolor tan débil tan necesitada levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre sorprendida reconociendo la vos un por lo débil que fue.

Que quieres natsu- erza "le daba la espalda no quería que la viera así no él".

Por... Por qué lloras- natsu "su vos era dudosa pero tomo el valor y continuo".

No estoy llorando porque has venido te dime que no vinieran natsu!- erza "se escuchaba tan fría su vos que natsu no la reconocería si no la estuviera viendo frente a él".

Yo...- natsu.

Lárgate no quiero estar con nadie!- erza "su vos era molesta no quería que nadie se acercara a ella".

El sintió miedo al verla así de molesta que si hubiera sido en otro momento el habría salido corriendo por el miedo pero sus pies no lo dejaron mejor dicho él no quería hacerlo ella esperaba escucharlo corre pero no sólo se escuchó unos pasos hacia ella que eran firmes.

Te dije que este largues!- erza "ella volteo con unas gotas en sus ojos que quedaban volando en el aire por el movimiento brusco que ella hizo pero su mirada llena de furia".

Natsu miraba esos ojos que siempre lo aterrizaba cuando estaba molesta pero esta vez le dolía verlos de ese modo.

No voy a ir a ningún lado – natsu "su vos era suave que erza no le gustaba escuchar".

Ella saltaba hacia el mientras que aparecía su armadura de emperatriz del fuego lanzando un golpe a natsu tratando que él se asustada y saliera huyendo pero no.

Por qué no te vas natsu!- erza "estaba más molesta por que ese idiota no se iba".

No lo sé pero yo... no me voy a ir- natsu "agacha la mirada".

Ella se lanzaban contra el dándole por completo el golpe mandando lo en contra de un árbol chocando sin piedad.

Vete natsu dime porque porque no te vas maldita sea natsu!- erza.

Él se incorporaba enseguida poniéndose de pie ya que el golpe no fue muy duro para él.

Por...que... Yo no quiero verte llorar...- natsu.

Y a ti que te importa natsu es mi vida yo... Yo hubiera preferido morir en ese...-erza.

Cállate! deja de decir estupideces yo... – natsu "estaba molesto por lo que la pelirroja decía".

Tu que natsu tu no sabe por lo que estoy pasando no tienes idea sólo molestas ya que a ti no te han roto el corazón! No sabes que es estar enamorado de una persona que te rompan el corazón el que te preocupe tanto que darías la vida por el acaso sabes! Que es eso que te amen...- erza "le gritaban a natsu mientras esté el miraba apretando su puño con rabia".

Mente de natsu- no digas eso maldita sea! Por qué me duelen sus palabras de erza pero sus lágrimas son lo que más me duelen... Por qué actuó a si será porque será que yo he...

Ella saltaba encontrar de el para dar otro golpe él ya tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo aunque fuera muy resistente su cuerpo al no defenderse lo hacía vulnerable frente de ella que atacaba dando varios golpes al chico lanzando una y otra vez encontrar de árboles

Rocas, suelo todo lo que estaba en su camino ella respiraba agitada y más tranquila por estar cansada además de ver el destrozo del lugar cayendo en cuenta que toda su ira la había desahogado en contra de natsu el natsu que la salvó de morir el que la protegía y se preocupaba de ella el que amaba al gremio tanto como ella el que estaba preocupado por ella en ese momento sin importar que le hiciera sabía que él no la dejaría sola, sintiéndose la peor persona en el mundo.

Natsu lo siento no yo perdóname – erza "sus lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos por ver las consecuencias de su ira estúpida"

Se arrodillaba tomando lo en sus brazos abrazando lo mientras que este abría lenta mente sus ojos y se soltaba del agarre quedando de espaldas uno contra el otro ella esperaba oírlo marcharse ya que no tenía perdón por sus actos ya había perdido a jellal pero... A natsu eso le dolía más pensar que él se iría de su lado hundiéndose más en su abismo negros que tan profundo podía caer ella al sentirse ya sin salida al perder a natsu también se iría.

Quizás… yo no sé por lo que estés pasando, tampoco sepa que es que te rompan el corazón y menos estar enamorado, pero si me preocupo por los demás y mis amigos que yo... darías mi vida por los que quiero, no sé si sea lo mismo ese que querer a amar –natsu

Decía esto mientras que erza levantaba su mirada para ver la espalda de natsu que seguía hablando sintiéndose peor porque natsu recordaba lo que había dicho cerrando los ojos tan fuerte como si quisiera que al hacer esto regresará el tiempo y no haberle dicho esas cosas a natsu sin darse cuenta del movimiento del chico sólo pudo sentir unos brazos rodearla recargando la en el masculino pecho del chico dejándola sin palabras.

Yo daría cualquier cosa por no verte llorar a si y desaparecer tu triste yo quiero ver tu sonrisa porque… yo daría mi vida por ti erza – natsu " él hablaba cerca del oído de erza en pequeños susurros hacia ella siendo tierno con ella".

Ella se aferraba a natsu hundía su rostro con lágrimas en su pecho de el al escuchar al dragonei se sentía rara por una parte triste por lo que había hecho pero por la otra feliz por no perder a natsu que le decía eso con esa vos tierna levantando la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos pero al contrario de las anteriores estas estaban llenas de felicidad miraba que ya era de noche la luna ya tenía su aparición tan hermosa detrás de él, pero no se comparaba con esa mirada llena de cariño, dulzura y con amor por ella y esa dentadura blanca regalaba en una sonrisa, ella no sabía que hacia parecía que se movía por impulso se acercan al rostro del chico lenta mente dudando de su acto pero no quería detenerse, en la misma manea se miraba como el espacio desaparecía veía esos ojos que reflejaban la luz que segundos atrás no estaban pero ahora se veían hermosos sin pensarlo el dragoney empezó a actuar como ella acercándose dejando ver como el espacio desaparecía más y más entre ellos al sentir la respiración tanto uno como el otro sus corazones latina al mismo tiempo con una ansiedad de querer algo sin saber que abriendo sus labios lenta mente para sentir el rose entre ambos sintiéndose en otro momento o lugar empezando a darse un suave beso lleno de ternura por ambos siendo su primer beso cada uno podía sentirse el tacto de tanto con el calor de uno al otro cada vez que hacían contacto sus labios, enredando su abrazos, en el cuello del chico y el sobre esa esbelta cintura femenina, cuando por fin había terminado el encuentro de sus labios en ese momento ella se trasladó siendo acomodaba por él apoyándola para que ambos pudieran ver la hermosa luna junto con el hermosa cielo estrellado en esa noche siendo este para dar un abrazo a la chica está sintiéndose protegiendo segura al estar con el desapareciendo su usual armadura quedando con su camisa blanca y su falda azul permitiéndole disfrutar más el abrazo del dragonei para que este fuera más acogedor para ambos.

ERZA! Dónde estás? Contesta erza! Ellos escucharon los gritos que reconocieron esas voces poniéndose de pie para salir de los árboles a dirección de donde se escuchaba las voces, ya estando más cerca de sus buscadores saludando los.

Hola Lucy gray- erza.

Ha erza te hemos...- Lucy " ella quedaba sin palabras al ver al peli rosa golpeado"

Natsu que te paso?- gray.

Ha pues este yo rete a erza para que peleará con migo y perdí je je- natsu.

Hay que patético parece que ni las manos metiste idiota- gray "este se burlaba".

Ya es suficiente gray- erza" se escuchaba molesta por burlarse del dragonei"

Si... Erza lo siento... Je- gray" sudaba frío por ver a erza molesta".

Bueno ya es tiempo para que regresemos al gremio no lo creen- Lucy" quería cambiar el ambiente".

Si parece ser que el maestro ha conseguido más trabajos y un préstamo con su amigo y hemos recuperado nuestras casas nada más que tenemos que trabajar muy duro para pagar el embargo que teníamos- gray.

o entiendo mm eso será trabajar gratis pero tenemos que cooperar con algo al gremio - erza.

Si tienes razón erza ya que son 7 años pero nos esforzaremos para salir- Lucy.

Si- erza" le sonreía a la rubia".

Partiendo su camino a Magnolia Lucy veía que de vez en cuando erza volteaba a ver a natsu y este igual cuando se cruzaban las miradas se sonrojaban un poco los dos no quiso preguntar el motivo ya que se podía enojar erza por sus preguntas todo se veía casi normal sólo por ese detalle gray y natsu peleaba pero erza sólo miraba a gray.

mm que estará pasando con esos dos bueno no creo que sea algo malo- (mente) Lucy.

Al llegar a Magnolia Lucy pasaba por el puente que iba a su casa viendo a un chico que la estaba esperando.

Lucy ya llegaste- "el sonreía a la chica"

Si amor cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome?- Lucy.

No mucho acabo de llegar a hola chicos-

Hola Loki- gray.

Loki- erza

He y Loki!- natsu "le gritaba"

Natsu Que fue lo que te paso?

Je estos raspones pues perdí en una batalla- natsu.

Si erza le dio una paliza ja lástima que no la vi ja ja- gray.

Natsu golpeaba la frente de gray contra la suya molesto "lo normal".

Que acaso quieres perder conmigo también he flamita- gray.

Ha quieres apostar a ver quién pierde tu ojos fríos- natsu.

Ya vasta gray... Y tú también natsu- erza.

Si señora!- ambos "se ponían firmes como soldados je".

Loki y Lucy daban una pequeña carcajada al ver como esos dos eran sometidos y tranquilizados.

Bueno nosotros nos despedimos Chicos - Lucy.

Si hasta mañana gray, natsu y erza - Lucy.

Se retiraban por el puente ellos seguían caminando el resto del camino para que en la siguientes calles estuviera un callejón por donde gray se separaba para ir a su casa.

Nos vemos en el gremio erza- gray" alzaba la mano para despedirse".

Nos vemos gray- erza.

Si nos vemos ojos fríos- natsu "sonreía al mago de hielo".

Acaso quieres pelear cerebro de flama!- gray " chocaba su frente contra la de natsu".

Cuando quieras pervertido- natsu.

Ustedes ya basta! -erza.

Ayer -"coro de bobos".

Ya terminada la pelea gray siguió su camino para su hogar quedando la pareja en un gran silencio no sabían cómo reaccionar por lo que sucedió antes que fueran llamados por gray y Lucy.

Am que bien que recuperamos nuestras casas – erza "se oía nerviosa".

Mm si tenemos que pagárselo al abuelo- natsu " de igual forma que erza".

Si hay que evitar destruir cosas para no dar la mitad de nuestra ganancia por los daños ocasionados- Erza.

Yo no destruyó las cosas erza! -natsu" se paraba frente a erza quería escudarse".

Ella lo miro sorprendida ya que también se exageraba y destruía más de lo normal natsu al verla frente a frente pudo escuchar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

je je - erza" se tapaba a la boca para no reír".

natsu al escucharla sonrió al vela feliz

Je ja- natsu.

Ambos reían sin darse cuenta que este se detenía enfrente de la casa de la pelirroja ella caminaba a la puerta para abrirla entrando un peli rosa la seguía quedando enfrente de la puerta y ella adentro para despedirse.

Nos vemos natsu- erza" le sonreía y agarraba la mirada por pena".

Este se acercó dándole un beso en la frente de erza salí corriendo al sentir sus mejillas arder por la pena sacudida su mano, ella sorprendida miraba como huía dando un suspiro al verlo y recordar su anterior beso.

Natsu...- erza" contempló hasta que lo perdió de vista entrando a su casa".

Nastsu corría mientras pensaba.

Ha porque tuve la necesidad de... hacer eso yo… solo quería ha! Pero que mierda mañana me va a golpear por haber hecho eso! – (mente) natsu.

Ha o no voy a ir al gremio tengo miedo que me va hacer!- natsu.

Gritaba a los cuatro vientos despertando a varias casas que le arrojaban cosas para callarlo golpeándolo en la cabeza y salía corriendo de nuevo por ver que no lo había pensado sino gritado hiendo a su casa en silencio que era raro.

Ha bueno este será el capítulo je que tal chicos y chicas sí o no les gusto espero que no me aporren demasiado por lo que escribo xD bueno gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos y chicas que bien que sigan esta historia que escribo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y ya saben comentarios y reclamos los recibiré con gusto quizás lloré pero no hay problema no me verán xD no como creen quizás si me ponga triste pero intentaré mejorar bien empecemos.

**Para que no se equivoquen lo que piensan los personajes estera escrito de esta manea.**

Título: viaje para fortalecer lo descubierto.

Era una mañana tranquila en el gremio el maestro tomaba un tarro de cerveza mientras que llegaba gray y tomaba un trabajo para salir.

Gray adónde vas? - maestro.

Pues a hacer un trabajo - gray.

Mm Iras tu sólo? - maestro.

Si quiero hacer un trabajo en el que no tenga que dejar mis ganancias por destruir cosas con el cerebro de flama - gray.

Hmp entiendo pero será mejor que lleves a juvia por si necesitas ayuda - maestro.

Que! Y por qué a ella! - gray.

Pues es la única que ha llegado y está desocupada - maestro.

La verdad es que si gray Sama no quiere llevarme pues...- juvia.

No! eso sólo es que no se si quieres ir - gray.

Yo pues no tengo nada que hacer gray Sama - juvia.

Decidido pueden partir ustedes recuerden que el gremio no está para pagar más gastos extras me han oído - maestro.

Si maestro Sama - Juvia.

Está bien abuelo - gray.

Los dos partían para realizar ese trabajo que gray había escogido después de un rato erza llegaba al gremio con su enorme equipaje de siempre.

Maestro donde están los de mi equipo? - erza.

Hola erza como estas pues gray fue a una misión con juvia y Lucy pidió este día mhp... - maestro.

Ya llegue! - "entraba un escandaloso chico".

O mira ya llegó natsu erza - maestro.

Erza miraba a la entrada para ver a natsu el caminaba al tablón y tomaba un trabajo para ir con el maestro y ser autorizado.

Maestro iré a esta misión!- natsu.

O esta bien natsu pero no puedes ir tu sólo - maestro.

Pero porque? - natsu.

Debes ir con erza ya que son equipo bueno aunque sólo sean ustedes - maestro.

Pero podemos esperar a happy! - erza" se escuchaba nerviosa al ir sólo ellos dos".

Desde que se vieron no se dirigió la mirada se sentían raro al no hablar de lo sucedido y ambos se ruborizaban cuando se miraron.

Que ocurre chicos? - maestro.

Nada! – ambos " se escucharon alterados".

Ha vámonos natsu... - erza " se escuchaba nerviosa y tomaba a natsu de su bufanda tirando de ella arrastrando a natsu saliendo a toda prisa del gremio.

Pero qué demonios tienen los mocosos en este día? - maestro.

No lo sé maestro pero así es la juventud je - Macao.

He pero si tú eres el nuevo maestro no yo - maestro.

Je pero si tengo a alguien que con su experiencia me pueda ayudar no cree eso - Macao.

Después de que salieran del gremio una peli roja llevando a un chico arrastrando lo y olvidando su equipaje dándose cuenta al llegar en la estación.

Erza... – natsu " ya casi inconsciente por la falta de aire desde que salió del gremio".

Ella lo soltaba al recordar que no lo había soltado desde que salió.

Gracias por no matarme erza... – natsu " se empezaba a reponer".

Mmm natsu - erza.

Que ocurre erza? - natsu.

Pues no sé de qué se trata la misión que tomaste - erza.

A si tienes razón perdón je - natsu.

El sacaba el papel para dárselo cuando lo recibió sus manos se rozaban separándose ella fingía leerlo para disimular y el miraba un puesto de dulces.

**Maldita sea porque me siento rara... Será porque no hemos hablado desde que pasó ayer él no ha dicho nada sobre el tema que pensará de mí sólo me abalance hacia y lo bese quizás el sólo quiso saber que se sentía? O quizás él lo hizo por sentirme a si de triste y lo acepto...**_** - **_erza (mente) "lo último lo pensó algo triste por imaginar el supuesto motivo de natsu".

Mientras natsu miraba los dulces dio un reojo a erza y la vio muy distraída en el papel que le acababa de dar.

**Ha mierda! Ayer tuve el valor de besarla y ahora tengo miedo de verla a los ojos, además de que debe de estar molesta por ayer yo la bese debe de pensar que fui un abusivo ella estaba mal quizás se arrepintió de lo que pasó ella estaba vulnerable y yo no vi eso sólo... Al ver esos labios y oler ese aroma me provocó y no pude contenerme quizás me diga que lo olvidemos... maldita sea pero yo no quiero olvidarlo sólo con recordar esos suaves labio la sensación que tuve no creo que los pueda olvidar** - natsu(mente) "creo que me explique cómo se siente xD".

Erza leía el papel que tenía en sus manos para ver que tenían que hacer.

Conque tenemos que atrapar a unos bandidos que han asaltado las carretas en el camino bueno tenemos que viajar en tren para llegar más rápido y rentar una carreta ese es el plan - erza.

Natsu al escuchar la palabra tren sintió náuseas y tapaba su boca queriendo evitar vomitar temblaba al ver que erza guardaba el papel en su bolsa siendo sorprendida ya que no se dio cuanta a qué hora se había ido natsu a traer sus cosas.

Bien vámonos natsu - erza "ella hablaba sin voltear a ver a natsu".

Él se ponía de pie caminaba al tren decidido dejando a erza sorprendida colocaba su equipaje en zona de caga.

**Si no hago esto ella se enojada con migo y no quiero empeorar las cosas tengo que soportar aunque mgs... –** natsu (mente).

Ya en sus trasporte natsu intento ser fuerte para no verse mareado eso era un inmenso reto ya que el sentía que la cabeza se le iba a ir cuando menos se diera cuenta erza notaba su mal estado pero no decía nada el ella lo dejaría inconsciente para que el no sufriera.

**Parece ser que si está molesto con migo quizás debería** – erza (mente).

Ella notaba que este caía inconsciente por el mareo atrapando a tiempos evitando que cayera, cambiaba de asiento al lado de él y lo acostaba en sus piernas acariciaba su cabello rosado mientras lo miraba.

Llegaron a un pueblo donde ella lo tuvo que bajar del tren el despertaba medio mareado miraba al rededor intentando reconocer algo y a alguien que no podía ver hasta que escucho una vos familiar.

Natsu ya despertarte vamos a ver al alcalde - erza.

Si - natsu

Se reincorporo de un salto caminaba junto a ella por la ciudad, y a anocheciendo las personas los saludaba amable mente por la calle y uno que otros hacían un comentario al ver a la pareja.

Pero qué bonita pareja hacen esos dos quien serán... - chicas.

Natsu alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían por su oído de dragón Slayer ruborizándose dirigiendo la mirada de vez en cuando a erza se podía controlar por otros comentarios.

Se están mudando o por que tantas cosas tiene esa chica - chico.

Sss cállate no ves que ellas es muy fuerte ella sola tira de la enorme carreta - chico 2.

Ella notaba la miradas que natsu le daba eso la ponía nerviosa pero de alguna forma extraña le gustaba, llegaban a una enorme puerta que decía alcaldesa entrando ambos dejando el vehículo estacionado afuera, caminaron hacia la secretaria.

Buenas tardes somos magos de fairy tail y vinimos por el trabajo que mandó el alcalde - erza.

Buenas tardes señorita gracias por venir por favor pasen por aquí - secretaria.

Muchas gracias - erza.

Ambos fueron detrás de la chica la cual los llevaba por un pasillo.

Y ustedes son los únicos que han venido por este trabajo tan peligrosa - chica.

Si no creo que tengamos muchos problemas - erza.

Eso sujetos no son tan fuertes como dicen - natsu.

Que! Pero como es que dicen eso ellos han atacado a todos los que pasan por su zona y nadie ha regresado con vida - chica.

Si quizás pero ellos son unos cobarde ya que atacan en grupo verdad y en el bosque eso quiere decir que no son tan buenos como piensan y su arma más fuerte es la sorpresa - Natsu.

Las chicas quedaban sorprendidas al ver que el chico ya tenía una hipótesis de aquel grupo que atacaban a los que pasaban.

**Increíble eso tiene sentido no han atacado a la ciudad entonces tiene razón** – chica (mente).

**Natsu desde cuando tú... Je ya has crecido no sólo en poder mágico sino que también mental** - erza (mente ella sonreía al ver a chico que se detenía al sentir las miradas).

Ha que tanto miran acaso ocurre algo? – natsu (se escucha nervioso).

No nada ya casi llegamos a la oficina - chica.

Retomando el camino para la oficina del alcalde.

Y tu cómo te llamas he? - natsu

Ha disculpen por no haberme presentado yo soy yukiro gusto en conocerlos - yukiro (les sonreía a ambos).

Hola yukiro yo soy natsu - natsu (sonreía a la chica).

En ese momento sintiendo un aura asesina que empezaba a crecer poco a poco sintiendo miedo temblando mientras que su sonrisa desaparecía.

Bi... bien sigamos- natsu (este comenzó a caminar sin mirar a tras).

Él llegaba a toda prisa abriendo la puerta de golpe saludando.

Hola señor nosotros... Ha - natsu (era cortado de golpe).

Erza le daba un golpe en la cabeza a un peli rosa regañándolo.

Tienes que aprender a tocar la puerta idiota! - erza (Lo sacudió como trapo viejo por sus actos).

Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos - alcalde.

Disculpe alcalde no lo pude alcanzar - yukiro.

No hay problema yukiro san gracias, quienes son ustedes además porque parecía que estabas huyendo de algo o alguien e chico? - alcalde.

Yo no estaba huyendo! - natsu.

Cállate natsu - erza.

Si señora! - natsu.

Alcalde ellos son los magos que contestaron para el trabajo - yukiro.

O muchas gracias por venir, como ya saben de la misión pero disculpe necesito saber de qué gremio son? - alcalde.

Ambos dejaron ver su signos de fairy tail el alcalde sonreía al ver su marca.

Bien ya es tarde si quieren pueden dormir en... – alcalde "fue interrumpido".

Muchas gracias pero no queremos dar molestias - erza.

Pero no es ninguna molestia además deben ir a descansando para la batalla de mañana - alcalde (se escuchaba sorprendido).

No quiero ser grosera pero a si podremos ver el terreno para no hacer muchos destrozos en el bosque - erza.

O entiendo piensan hacer un plan – alcalde (pensamiento).

Bien como ustedes lo decente celos encargó mucho y tengan mucho cuidado por favor - alcalde.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir antes que anochezca más - erza.

Salían de la oficina del alcalde miraba como se alejaban junto con su secretaria que los guiaba hasta la salida, en el pasillo.

Entonces ustedes van a quedarse en el bosque? - yukiro.

Si... Y tu como lo sabes? – natsu "estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaban preguntando".

Eto... Yo - yukiro.

Estabas escuchando atravesar de la puerta verdad yukiro... - erza "se escuchaba tan fría y aterradora".

No te enojes erza vamos...je - natsu" estaba nervioso y trataba de calmar a la pelirroja".

Disculpe señorita erza sama no fue mi intención pero yo estaba preocupada - yukiro.

Está bien disculpa yukiro en donde puedo comprar víveres - erza.

Si erza sama se en donde hay de buena calidad por favor si gusta la puedo llevar - yukiro.

Está bien yukiro vamos - erza.

Si vamos! - natsu "gritaba con entusiasmo".

No natsu necesito que me esperes en la entrada de la ciudad - erza.

Ha y por qué yo quiero ir erza – natsu "se quejaba como niño sin su juguete".

No natsu si tú vas te puedes entretener con algo que veas y eso nos quitará tiempo - erza.

Este aceptó a regaña dientes las órdenes de la pelirroja ya que sabía cómo se pondría si la quería desobedecer además llegaban a su mente los pensamientos de la mañana cuando salieron de Magnolia sin más que decir él tomaba el enorme equipaje para tirar de él dando un último vistazo a las dos chicas que se alejaban.

**Ya veo que si estas molesta con migo... Ni me quieres cerca de ti erza**... - natsu (mente).

Las chicas después de caminar un rato a dirección del mercado erza buscaba algunos víveres ella sabía perfectamente que natsu estaría hambriento después del largo viaje y también conocía el gran apetito de este buscaba lo que natsu comía regular mente.

Guau porque compras tanta carne! Pues cuanto tiempo estarán ahí afuera - yukiro" estaba sorprendida".

mm Si esto es para la noche y para la mañana – erza " hablaba como si fuera algo normal de lo que se compra".

La chica ponía los ojos como platos al escuchar a erza como si fuera algo normal lo que compraba.

Si tienes razón debería comprar más quizás natsu no llene? - erza.

Que! Que no llene! - yukiro.

**No mejor no compraré unas verduras para que sea proporcionado su comida o no tendrá fuerza ese natsu debe comer más saludable ** - erza (mente).

Después de un rato erza término las "compras" que haría para alcanzar a un peli rosa que estaba sentado en el gran equipaje al olfatear a erza volteo la mirada para ver que llegaba con un par de bolsas en sus manos de cada chica.

Muchas gracias yukiro por la ayuda - erza.

No es nada erza además como dejarte cuando tenías que traer todo esto - yukiro.

Las chicas llegaron en donde estaba el enorme pila de equipaje yukiro saludo a natsu mientras colocaban lo comprado en una maleta para no maltratarse yukiro se despedía de los dos magos mientras estos caminaban al bosque despidiéndose con la mano al aire, parecía enorme el trayecto por el silencio que había entre los dos natsu maldecir ese silencio él quería que ella estallara lo golpeara como lo hacía cuando esta se enojaba, estando en un risco en donde se podía ver perfectamente el área.

Aquí descansamos natsu - erza.

Ha si erza - natsu.

Natsu puede ir a traer madera para preparar de comer - erza.

A esta bien yo voy je - natsu.

**Demonios erza va a preparar de comer no... La última vez que comí su comida no tenía un buen sabor** - natsu (mente).

Cuando este llegó con los troncos los acomodado encendió los con su fuego mientras que erza lo mandaba por agua este fue sin escusa dejando a erza con el fuego encendido sacó de su enorme equipaje unas ollas y la poca agua que tenía cambiaba su armadura al terminar tenía puesto un mandil para cocinar y su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, mientras natsu caminaba con barril que le había entregado erza natsu veía el bosque mientras buscaba un río cercano con su oído detectando uno caminaba a dirección del río.

Maldita sea por estar pensando en lo que pasó con erza no he comido nada desde medio día mierda como ruge mi estómago! Espero traer algo en mi mochila o tendré que buscar algo en este bosque - natsu ( gritaba enojado, triste con su estómago pero con una sonrisa juguetona." Creo que saben por qué no je xD").

En su camino encontró unos hongos los cuales los olfateo recogió algunos para compartirlos con erza ya que si ella se enteraba que el había comido seguro lo golpearía por no compartir, cuando estuvo más cerca de donde se encontraba su a campamento pudo oler un aroma que le parecía delicioso.

Mmm que bien huele... - natsu (este le escudería un río de baba por su boca por el puro olor).

Al llegar en donde estaba ese aroma pudo ver una erza que probaba la comida, pero su mayor sorpresa fue verla con un mandil y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Ha natsu que bien que llegaste ya está lista la comida - erza (le sonreía a natsu).

Este al ver esa sonrisa quedó sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

Si - natsu.

Este tomo asiento mientras que ella le servía en un plato que tenía en su equipaje le entregaba el plato al peli rosa mientras ella sentía la mirada de natsu sobre ella sintiéndose rara este tenía rato mirándola.

O... ocurre algo natsu... - erza.

No perdón! - natsu "se escucha asustado".

Je si no pasa nada porque estas asustado - erza.

Natsu al no saber que más decir tomo el plato empezando a comer para no verse como bobo por lo que hacía, erza se quedó sorprendida por su forma infantil de evitar la plática este separaba el plato de su boca se veía extraño, ella lo miro algo preocupada ya que este no hablaba y su rostro tomaba una postura sería y eso era muy raro.

N... natsu no te gusto la comida… - erza "se escucha preocupada".

Este tomaba las manos a erza dejándola sin palabras se acercaba a ella felicitando la por su comida.

Pero que estás diciendo! Si esta deliciosa erza no puedo creer que cocines tan delicioso! - natsu.

Ella sonreía al dragón Slayer al verlo, pero su rostros se tornó diferente al verlo tan cerca de él tan cerca.

**Natsu... Esta tan cerca de mi si sigue a si no podré contenerme yo... Quiero be... Besarlo de nuevo** – erza "mente".

Ella empezó a acercarse tan lento queriendo evitarlo si saber si él también quería besarla, siendo nueva mente sorprendida ya que él había tomado la iniciativa de besarla empezando un poco brusco ya he se acercó muy rápido a ella pero después fue un dulce beso tierno que ella se dejó llevar sin pensarlo dos veces al término de su beso él le susurraba al oído.

Te... Quiero erza... - natsu.

Ella sonreía mientras que una de sus manos tocaban el rostro de natsu para mirarle el uno al otro podían sentir su respiración lenta el veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella este miraba esos ojos tiernos y nerviosos.

De verdad me quieres natsu? - erza.

Este se volvía a acerca a los dulces labios de erza dándole otro beso como el anterior.

**Porque cada vez que esta tan cerca no me puedo negar a besarlo me encanta sentir esta sensación**- erza (mente).

Cuando se separaban él podía escuchar el corazón de ella cada latido este sonreía al ver que su corazón latía al igual que al suyo tomaba la mano de la chica y lo ponía en su pecho queriendo trasmitir un mensaje ella sentía lo que este trataba de decir con esa acción desapareciendo todas sus dudas de la mañana el igual que las de este ella se sentaba recargándose en el pecho de natsu volviendo a ver las estrellas junto como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Yo... También te quiero natsu... Pero no como amigos... - erza.

Erza yo... Quiero saber si quieres ser mí... A mí... Nov.. – natsu "fue interrumpido".

Si siquiera natsu – erza (desaparecía su armadura quedando más cómodos, llegando la hora de dormir él se acostaba mientras teniendo a erza en su pecho el notaba que ella quedaba profunda mente dormida después de un rato la miraba lo hermosa que se veía dormida.

**También es hermosa es cuando duerme... Ahora entiendo a qué te referías igneel con eso de enamorarme je espero encontrarte pronto igneel para que conozca a mi novia** - natsu (mente) "este sonreía por lo que pensaba".

Después de un rato quedó profunda mente dormido con erza en sus brazos juntos sin quererla soltar, en la mañana siguiente natsu fue el primero en despertar al escuchar unas voces a lo lejos de donde estaban esto lo puso alerta erza despertó unos instantes después al sentir el poder mágico ella miraba a la dirección en donde natsu miraba.

Se están moviendo - natsu.

Si ya lo he notado no pueden ocultar la presencia de su poderlo mágico - erza.

Vamos a patear les el trastero! - natsu.

No tenemos que ver como se preparan sus posiciones para patear sus trastos - erza "sonríe".

Cuando erza dijo eso natsu la miro y sonrió al aceptar el plan de su novia y ver que ella aceptaba el hecho que patear les el trastero como él dijo.

Acerquémonos más natsu y desaparece tu presencia - erza.

Este aceptaba con la cabeza en el campo de batalla diez hombres caminaban por una vereda dos de ellos llevaban un tronco enorme y largo mientras que los demás conversaban.

Espero que el motín de hoy sea mejor que el de ayer - 1hombre.

No yo prefiero que lleven unas doncellas para poder jugar con ella je je - 2 hombre.

Este día sería perfecto si vinieran los dos cosas pero si no podemos ir al bar del otro lado del pueblo je - 3 hombre.

Ya cállense estamos cerca y me quiero ir a beber alcohol pronto - 4 hombre.

Son unos malditos mal vivientes con sólo oír los puedo darme cuenta - natsu (estaba decepcionando por sus rivales).

Que ocurre natsu que están diciendo? - erza.

Nada importante erza sólo son unos mal vivientes y unos debiluchos sin valor - natsu (estaba decepcionado por sus rivales).

Eso no importa ya que ellos han cometido cosas malvadas y robado vidas de los que pasan y no podemos permitir esas cosas - erza.

Si eso me pone furioso que son tan cobardes que aterrorizar la aldea con sus actos me las pagarán- natsu "golpeaba su puño con su palma".

Erza sonrió al ver su juicio de justicia del peli rosas daba una orden para acercarse más para ver en donde atacaban y que los llevarán en donde tenían el motín para regresar lo a los dueños y llevarlos a la justicia.

Viola! - Erza.

Hmp quién diablos nos habla? - hombre 3.

Mm es una mujer y muy hermosa oye hermano no quieres jugar - hombre 2 "sonreía al ver a erza y miraba a los que venían atrás".

Este salió volando envuelto en llamas para la sorpresa de todos callo inconsciente cuando regresaron la mirada veían un chico de pelo alborotado de color rosa con los ojos llenos de furia.

No mires de nuevo así a erza malditos ella es mía - natsu (los magos sintieron el aura asesina del mago).

Erza se quedaba sorprendida ella se sentía rara por que natsu se sentía dueño de ella eso no le agrado mucho pero al verlo así le gustaba verlo celoso.

Ha maldito no las pagarás como te atreves a golpear a mi hermano! - hombre 6.

He con que ese era su líder es demasiado débil este será un trabajo fácil bueno esto es por lo que han robado malditos ladrones - natsu "sonreía de una manera que los hizo sudar frío a los magos que lo veían".

Yo también quiero pelear natsu - erza.

Ella caminaba mientras aparecía una espada en sus dos mano saltando sobre ellos el dúo más fuerte golpeando a los que estaban de pie natsu daba una patada a uno de ellos mientras que erza golpeaba a otro con su espada destrozando su arma enviando lo a volar, ella cambiaba su armadura por la de fuego para protegerse del calor de natsu.

Ahora natsu! - erza.

Si haaa tomen esto alas de dragón de fuego! - natsu.

Este golpe daba de lleno a sus oponentes dejando sólo dos de pies estos temblaban al ver que los dos magos que tenían enfrente comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos el envuelto en fuego y ella por un aura de su poder que parecían falsas al igual que el chico.

He dime en donde guardan lo robado idiota – natsu "tomaba a uno del cuello para sacudido".

El otro trato de correr por el suelo cuando este vio caer una espada frente a él haciéndolo sudar frío.

Acaso planeaban huir cobarde tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte - erza" se escuchaba aterradora".

En donde guardan su motín he? - natsu.

Yo... No sé sólo me dan mi parte y ya! - hombre 8

Pues no te creo es mejor que hables si no quieres que te queme los pies hasta que sólo queden huesos jiji - natsu (sonreía sádica mente).

No espera te digo la verdad! Ellos sólo vienen a recoger lo que obtenemos en el día y nos reparte te lo juro eso hacemos! - hombre 9.

Bien a qué hora viene ese sujeto - erza.

Pues a medio día viene a ver que tenemos aquí - hombre 8.

Erza por que no te llevas a esos sujetos inconscientes al pueblo mientras yo espero al otro que tal- natsu (sonreía para convencerla).

Ha está bien natsu voy a llevarlos en lo que llega la armada y atrapamos al último - erza "se escuchaba tranquila".

Esta estaba a punto de tirar de la soga con la que llevaba atados a los magos inconscientes cuando la llamó el chico acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Que ocurre natsu? - erza.

Este se acercó más a ella para darle un beso en los labios ella se sorprendió pero no detuvo el beso a alargando más.

Y eso por qué? - erza.

Je este... Yo pues es... Extrañaba tus labios- natsu "este balbuceo como niño que quería hablar, cambiando de color sus mejillas".

Ha... Yo... también extrañaba esa sensación... - erza "ella sonreía al dragoney".

Este al verla noto el cambio en el rostro de erza ya que tenía el mismo tono que el de su pelo rojo, se miraron por un tiempo empezando a reír por ver la expresión de cada uno de ellos.

Bueno te veré más tarde natsu - erza.

Ella caminaba atravesando el bosque, mientras que el veía como se perdía la figura de su novia en las sombras quedando estático unos minutos a poder oler el dulce aroma de erza, este miro al sujeto que estaba atado.

Bueno tendremos un tiempo en lo que llega tu líder - natsu.

El sujeto atado no respondió dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Si sigues así no te daré de comer idiota! - natsu" tenía los ojos en blanco".

No tengo hambre maldito chiquillo! - hombre 8.

Está bien más para mí! - natsu.

Este sacaba una Hoya de tras de un árbol, recogía unas ramas cerca la colocaba junto unas piedras para apoyar la Hoya encendiendo la fogata con su fuego esperando unos minutos para que estuviera listo para comer.

Ya está caliente a comer! - natsu.

El sujeto al oler la comida se la hizo agua la boca ya que olía delicioso junto con el hambre que tenía olía exquisito, natsu al ver al sujeto se ponía de pie acercándose a su espalda desatando lo.

Que por que hacer eso? - hombre 8.

Para que puedas comer baka nada más no intentes escapar o no te daré de comer - natsu.

Este tomaba un plato que natsu le entregaba con comida la miraba un momento lo agradecía empezando a comer degustando la comida.

Está muy buena - hombre 8.

Verdad que sí! La preparó mi... Mi novia - natsu "sonreía al recordar que ahora erza era su amada novia".

El mago miraba a natsu por un momento mientras comía.

Creo que estuvo bien que se fuera tu novia - mago 8.

Hmp por que lo dices? - natsu.

Bueno el sujeto que viene por el botín es un sádico que no le importa a quien ataque - mago 8.

Pues yo no permitiría que le hicieran daño - Natsu (escuchaba y sonreía).

Creo que eres raro chico - hombre 8.

Ha mi nombre es natsu cuál es el tuyo? - natsu.

Ha tu eres el poderoso Salamandra? - hombre 8.

Vamos ya te dije mi nombre no por cómo me conocen - natsu "se escuchaba irritado".

Yonta... - yonta "susurro su nombre".

Mm Quieres comer más yonta? - natsu.

Ha si por favor - yonta.

Natsu término de comer al igual que yonta los dos satisfechos lanzo un suspiro mientras sobaba su enorme estómago el peli rosa.

Mi novia es una gran cocinera - natsu.

Si dale las gracias de mi apreté - yonta.

Oye yonta y tú no tienes novia o por qué haces esto? - natsu.

Que te importa no tengo que decir nada... Ella falleció... - yonta "susurraba triste".

He lo siento no fue mi intención - natsu "se disculpaba por lo que preguntaba".

No hay problema natsu eso ya tiene mucho tiempo que pasó eso hff cuando aparecieron los seguidores de zerfer atacaron el pueblo en el que vivía, ellos destruirán las cosas yo intente salvarla pero no pude un disparo, que lanzaban los magos oscuros me golpearía pero ella me quito recibiendo el disparo siendo una herida mortal ella muriendo en mis brazos... Yo descubrí que podía utilizar magia escape, con ella en mis brazos escondiéndome hasta que terminará todo eso después, entere su cuerpo con los demás de mis camaradas en la mañana siguiente - yonta "su vos temblaba junto una pequeña lágrima recurría de su mejilla".

Natsu quedaba sin palabras al escuchar lo terrible que fue la vida de yonta sentía tristezas y enfado varía combinación de sentimientos este se ponía de pie colocaba su mano en el hombro de yonta.

Y por qué te uniste si unos magos malvados te robaron tu felicidad por qué ser uno de ellos? - natsu "se escuchaba molesto por lo que escuchaba".

Ellos te quitaron lo que más querías y te uniste a un gremio oscuro y haces lo mismo que ellos les quitas cosas de suma importancia y matan personas en qué demonios piensas! - natsu (se ponía de pie enfrente de yonta).

Este al oír el reclamo de natsu empezó a molestarse poco a poco su conciencia caía encuentra de que todo lo que decía natsu.

Yo quería venganza mi corazón se unido en la oscuridad y ya no quería salir haciendo esto pude olvidar mi dolor y veía el de los demás lo disfrutaba! Je je - yonta "empezó a reír como maniático".

Natsu al ver su acto le dio un buen golpe en la cara arrojando lo a unos metros de distancia.

Maldito por qué haces eso me las pagarás! - yonta.

Este le gritaba furioso a natsu mientras colocaba su mano en su mandíbula a dolorida.

Crees que ella estaría contenta de verte hacer eso... - natsu "susurraba esas palabras".

Yonta quedaba en silencio en ese mismo instante el dolor de sus mejilla era mínimo al escuchar esas palabras de natsu lo miraba con sorpresa.

No importa ella está muerta y no puede verme además mi corazón murió al igual que mis sentimientos! - yonta.

Natsu camino hacia el hombre en el suelo este intento arrastrarse para escapar dándole la espalda a natsu este tomo sus brazos para volver atar sus manos yonta, podía ver los ojos del dragoney que estaban llenos de furia al igual que su semblante natsu lo arrastró por el suelo y lo arrojó en un gran árbol dejándolo sentado escuchaba una vos teórica del peli rosa.

Si intentas escapar te mataré - natsu.

Yonta estaba inmóvil y una gota de sudor recorría su frente al sentir el instinto asesino que sintió cuando uno de sus camaradas fue golpeado por natsu por mirar a la chica de una forma indebida, después de pasar unas dos horas natsu estaba sentado en una rama grande mirando a otra dirección fastidiado mientras que yonta recordaba las palabras de natsu.

**Crees que ella estaría contenta de verte hacer eso... Hmp eso no es de su incumbencia de ese maldito... Pero qué pensaría ella? Ha no ellas murió y no puede pensar en mí y en nada de eso ese maldito mocoso que mierda me hace pensar! Cuando este gritaba miraba una figura de su novia y el recostado en su costado.**

**Pof Yonta:**

Oye yonta quieres estar conmigo toda la vida? - chica.

Y por qué me preguntas eso he si ya sabes la respuesta - yonta "sonreía".

Es que yo no sé qué aria si te perdiera yonta - chica.

Eso no pasará - yonta.

Se ponía de pie y le daba un beso a la chica.

Prométeme que nunca cambiadas yonta! - chica.

Te lo prometo bella - yonta.

**Fin pof **

Natsu estaba de pie enfrente de yonta este se acercaba a su altura cortando su amarre dejándolo libre.

Ya es hora en la que llega ese sujeto al que le dan lo que roban verdad - natsu.

He si ya es hora - yonta.

Puedo escuchar unos pasos a esta dirección aunque no ciento su presencia-natsu.

Cuál es el plan natsu? - yonta.

Patearles el trasero y llevarlo a prisión!- natsu.

Queeee! – yonta "tenía los ojos en blancos al escuchar a natsu".

Tras unos minutos llegó el mago vestido con un chaleco abierto que mostraba su torso con un color verde unos pantalones pegados con un color café y unos zapatos naranja, este era alto se veía bastante fuerte por sus músculos yonta lo miro al igual que natsu.

Así que tú eres su líder verdad!? - natsu.

Hmm y tu quién demonios eres mocoso? - extraño.

Soy natsu dragoney y me han pagado para atraparte llevó mucho tiempo esperándote estoy encendido ahora que has llegado – natsu "sonreía mientras que sus manos empezaban a arder".

Con que eres un mago mocoso será un buen calentamiento je – extraño "sonreía burlona mente".

Natsu saltaba hacia el mago enfrente de él lanzando unos golpes a su enemigo este esquivaba uno que otro mientras otros tras pasaba su defensa el último golpe de natsu lo arrojaba al aire este en un movimiento cayó de pie mientras reía.

Veo que eres bueno pero no bastará para derrotar me es mi turno del contra ataque - extraño.

Este lanzaba varios golpes en contra de natsu los detenía fácil mente lo que podía ver y otros lo golpeaban por la espalda lanzando lo al suelo.

Qué demonios es eso maldito! - natsu "agitaba sus manos como niño molesto".

Esta es mi magia puedo manipular la arena a mi antojo je je no podrás contra mí - extraño.

**Eso se parece al del gremio pero su estilo es diferente él puede crear sellos muy rápido debo de enfocar me en sus manos y en el ruido bien vamos** - natsu (mente).

Este saltaba encontrar del hombre lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que su mano lo atravesaba.

Haa! Me he exagerado que debo hacer? – natsu "veía el cuerpo atravesado y temblaba al pensar que erza se molestaría por que se le pasó su mano".

Jeje crees que perdería así as caído en mi trampa niño - extraño.

Natsu veía como los árboles se convertían en arena creando un muro a su alrededor natsu, saltaba para destruirlo con una garra de dragón quedando sorprendido al ver que la arena empezaba a juntarse de nuevo a una gran velocidad.

Qué demonios? No le ha pasado nada! - natsu.

Toma esto deslave! – extraño.

La arena golpeaba a natsu con fuerza enviándolo al suelo natsu quería evadir pero no podía mientras trataba le caía encima un camión de arena encima dejó de moverse la arena cuando natsu estaba enterrado, aquel sujeto miraba aburrido la montaña de arena, regresando la mirada a yonta que estaba sorprendido de ver como perdía el gran Salamandra.

Bueno ya que acabe con ese mocoso sigues tú - extraño.

Que por que! si he sido fiel a lo que dices y pides! – yonta "estaba asustado".

Si pero tú me recuerdas, a ese maldito pueblo – extraño "se veía aburrido de hablar".

Que a que te refieres!? - yonta.

Je je sabes quién destruyó tu pueblo yonta... Ja ja - extraño.

Fuiste tú maldito porque lo hiciste? - yonta.

Verás necesitaba dinero y encontré ese pueblo robe el dinero de varios negocios hasta que, una chica estúpida se interpuso en mi camino, diciendo tonterías de que cambiará y eso en un principio no me importó, hasta que la vi bien y me encantó pero la maldita cenegó desafiando me y asesine a todos, por haberse negado como se llamaba a si! Bella.

Yonta no podía creer lo, pero al escuchar ese nombre era la misma persona la que tenía su corazón llevándoselo hasta su muerte ella era todavía dueña de su corazón varios sentimientos experimentaba yonta irá, frustración, incredibilidad y rabia no sabía el sentía que su pecho explotados algo si no lo liberaba explotarla.

Jaja! - Yonta.

Yonta gritaba con los ojos en rabia con varios hilos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, corría en contra de su ex jefe para atacarlo frente a frente y obtener su venganza, quedando pocos metros a recorrer entre su oponente y el.

Desaparece basura - extraño.

Una enorme mano le golpeaba a yonta por la espalda sacándole sangre por la boca con tal fuerza fue el golpe que callo a varios metros de ese sujeto este empezó a temblar de rabia por tanta furia que sentía, incorporándose poco a poco con una mirada llena de odio.

Muere yonta!- extraño.

La arena tomaba forma de agujas que salían en dirección de un mal herido yonta, este esperaba el golpe final sin su venganza hacia su amor Bella, tras ocurrido unos segundos sin sentir el golpe abriendo los ojos, mirando como un peli rosa había golpeado las agujas de arena y teniendo una enterrada en su pierna al ser bastantes agujas.

No sé qué piensas maldito, pero asesinar a personas por tu estúpido egoísmo yo... No te lo voy a perdonar bastardo! - natsu.

He así que me vas hacer pagar he ja ja! Eso quiero ve... - extraño.

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas después del golpe que recibió en su cara con tal fuerza que desaparecía la mano del chico, en la facción de su rostro lanzando lo con fiereza por el aire con unas cuantas vueltas este sorprendido y a dolorido del golpe incorporándose después de caer al suelo con la mirada llena de odio hacia el peli rosa.

**Maldito mocoso como pudo ser tan rápido no lo vi fue como... Una bestia je que fuerte me ha pegado **- extraño (mente) "sonreía de emoción".

oí eso es todo e no que lo querías ver vamos ven que apenas me estoy encendiendo – natsu "su vos se escuchaba ronca se podría ver a leguas que estaba furioso por su tono".

Maldito toma - extraño.

Una enorme ola de arena salía detrás de natsu preparada para enterrar a este, dando un salto hacia adelante para evitarla posicionándose en un árbol, cambiando su figuras este sosteniendo a natsu de los pies reduciendo su tamaño recibiendo el golpe de la enorme ola de arena sin piedad este salía de la arena con su ropa rasgada (chaleco y pantalones oky).

**Maldita sea no puedo distinguir entre las cosas que están hechas por esa maldita arena, toda el área tiene ese aroma** – natsu "gruño molesto".

Toma esto Salamandra! - extraño.

este aparecía atrás de natsu golpeando en la cara a este, varias veces usando la arena como defensa contra natsu a los ataques del dragón de fuego, no podía afectar ya que desviaba sus golpes que estos daban al aire después de varios intentos lanzaba un golpe al sujeto que se convertía en arena sosteniendo su mano.

Esa demostración ... - natsu.

Es tu fin niño - extraño.

De la mano del sujeto empezaban a salir varios hilos de arena tomando la forma de agujas siendo lanzadas hacia natsu con gran velocidad hacia, este que estaba atrapado siendo enredado de los pies para evitar error alguno en su objetivo natsu, no era podía escapar mientras preparaba su mano en libertad para desviar las que pudiera.

Golpe de dragón de fuego! Haa! - natsu.

Tenía varias agujas en ambas piernas y su brazo atrapado que no tardaron en sangrear.

**Maldita sea si happy estuviera aquí sería más fácil atacar por el aire ha… seme está dificultando no puedo oler ha! ese tiempo que estuve congelado han hecho que mis sentidos no sean tan agudos ya que no me he entrenado maldita sea ES CULPA DE HAPPY NO GALLIRE HA…**! - natsu (mente) "hacia caras raras de enojado".

El sujeto miraba el espectáculo del peli rosa mientras recurría una gota de sudor en su frente lanzando una risa que llamó la atención de natsu al instante lanzando una mirada asesina hacia ese sujeto que se burlaba de el con los ojos en blancos y sus colmillos al descubiertos.

DE QUIEN MIERDA TE BURLAS MALDITO BASTARDO HE! - natsu.

Je je me agradas enserio haces reír a todos tus oponentes he ya veo por qué has vivido tanto tiempo je je lástima que yo no sea a si je je - extraño.

Natsu en su furia que tenía no prestaba atención, apareciendo un enorme martillo detrás de él golpeando dejándolo sin aire cayendo, dándole la espalda aquel sujeto este al ver esa oportunidad sonrió creando una aguja más grande que las que había hecho lanzando a un natsu que se encontraba en el suelo sin aliento, por el golpe en su espalda sólo podía escuchar dos ruidos acercándose a él levantando la mirada para ver como uno detenía al otro quedando sin palabras al ver un cuerpo inmóvil al parecer todo el ambiente se detenía el aire, el movimiento de los árboles el ruido natsu miraba sin ninguna palabra el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, no podría creerlo no se podía escuchar nada hasta que cayó al suelo un líquido a gran proporción natsu sentía como su quijada se abría lo más que podía, intentaba hablar pero no podía sólo sostuvo al sujeto que lo protegió del ataque recostándolo en el suelo con la mirada agachada sin decir nada, mientras que aquel sujeto empezaba a reír.

Je je ja! Enserio eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió yonta ja ja… - extraño.

Fue callado por un golpe que recibía lleno de llanas, diferente a los que había recibido del mago de fuego que tenía un aspecto diferente no era físico eso era notable al parecer él, tenía un instinto asesino sediento de sangre este sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al ver al mago al cual empezaba a ser envuelto por unas llamas.

Qué demonios te a... - extraño.

Natsu levantó la mirada, lo que aquel sujeto había pensado no podía explicar lo que veía esos ojos llenos de odio y sed de sangre escuchando una vos ronca parte del chico.

Como te atreves a dañar a gente de tu mismo equipo basura! – natsu "se escuchaba como gruñidos entre hablado".

**Tu... No tengo miedo como yo voy a tener miedo de ese mocoso no!** - extraño (mente).

Te destrozare con mis manos bastardo! - natsu.

Desaparecía de la vista de aquel sujeto reapareciendo enfrente de él golpeando lo en el estómago enterrando lo más que pudo en él, lanzando lo al aire para volverlo a levantar con un nuevo golpe.

Golpe de acero de dragón de fuego! - natsu (desaparecida del suelo para posarse sobre el extraño).

Garra de dragón de fuego! - natsu.

Este caía al suelo sin aliento con gran cantidad de sangre en su boca y cuerpo, por esos golpes que habían sido brutales para su cuerpo natsu camino hacia el lenta mente de nuevo dejando un camino de un pequeño sendero de lo que su cuerpo provocó levantando polvo del suelo miraba, como a un peli rosa que no tenía pensado contenerse caminando lenta menta hacia el este, se levantaba del suelo corriendo hacia su enemigo lanzando varios golpes intentando usar su arena como escudo siendo inútil, ante los nuevos golpes de fuego que carbonizaba la arena de este, recibiendo los golpes lanzando una patada tratando de ganar distancia para tratar de crear un plan siendo sujetado por una mano del chico aferrándose del pie arrojando el cuerpo de este una y otra vez el cuerpo en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente por la furia de Salamandra arrojando lo a varios metros este lo arrojaba en contra de un árbol que estaba intacto, todavía natsu camino hacia este ya indefenso sin estar satisfecho aun deseando beber su sangre parecía un animal furioso, siendo detenido por un grito.

Alto natsu! - Yonta.

Natsu miraba a yonta sin entender por qué lo había parado pero su vos lo había ayudado a regresar la cordura que desaparecía de este volviendo a tomar su camino una vez más dando unos pasos lentos hacia su presa que no se movía.

Acaso no quieres regresar con ella! He acaso quieres convertirte... como yo quieres verla llorar natsu... - yonta "comenzaba gritando para terminar con su aliento dejando escapar lo último en un susurro de agotamiento natsu se detenía en seco no podía seguir caminando al recordar su promesa hacia ella y la otra que había hecho a Simón y a el mismo.

**Puf Natsu.**

Promete que la protegerse natsu - Simón.

Si te lo prometo! - natsu

**Yo no quiero ver a erza triste no quería verla llorar yo evitare que ella lloré lo prometo** – natsu (mente).

**Puf natsu Fine.**

Natsu caía al suelo sentado sin entender mucho de lo que había ocurrido sólo sabía que gracias a yonta él podría regresar con erza de nuevo ver a su amada erza con sus mejillas roja como su cabello, yonta tosía sangre natsu al escuchar eso corría a ver su nuevo amigo yonta.

Aguanta yonta te pondrás bien sólo aguanta - natsu.

Yonta veía a natsu mientras su mirada se le empezaba a hacer borrosa sonriendo, con la cabeza recostada mirando el cielo con las enormes nubes.

ne natsu crees... A tú crees que hice lo correcto he... – yonta "respiraba entre cortado".

A qué viene eso yo... - natsu.

Dime... amigo... – yonta "se escucha fatigado de respirar".

Natsu miraba fijo a yonta el cual seguía mirando el cielo azul que tenían ese día en especial haciendo recordar a yonta una escena que para él fue la mejor de su vida mirando el cielo junto a su amada.

Si has hecho lo correcto amigo – natsu (unas lágrimas amenazaban a salir).

Yonta **abajo.**

Se veía un hermoso cielo parecido al que miraba en ese momento con dos bultos recortados en el pasto

Ya viste Yonta que hermoso cielo - Bella.

Si es muy hermoso - yonta.

ne yonta cu...cuando nos pasemos quisiera que hubiera un cielo así de hermoso - Bella "bella tartamudeaba mientras su mejillas tomaban un color rojizo".

Oye bella... – yonta (tragaba saliva al escuchar eso).

S ... es decir Yonta ... - Hermosa.

eto pues yo no sé si en nuestra boda haya un cielo a si pero... – yonta "tomaba un nuevo trago de saliva ruidosa".

Ella se ponía de pie al igual que el que tenía la mirada agachada con una mano buscando algo en su pantalón.

**Medio poff yonta.**

Natsu puedes enterrarme en ese sitio cerca al pueblo de donde vengo - yonta.

Que no digas tonterías yonta tu vivirás! Porque yo... - natsu.

Calma natsu así es la ley de la vida tienes que vivirla al máximo y tú no tardes como yo con tu chica has la muy feliz y cuida la, pídele matrimonio ten una familia como... "todos sangre" yo... la hubiera querido he amigo... "expulsada sangre de su boca" y no cambies como yo natsu mantente en el buen camino ya que tienes a quien te... Ama... - yonta.

Dejaba caer su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la luz de sus ojos desaparecía, poco a poco viendo el final del recuerdo.

**Yonta abajo.**

Bella te quieres casar con migo? - yonta "se arrodillaba enfrente de bella esperando su respuesta".

Ha yonta... "lágrimas de felicidad" si! Aceptó yonta! – bella "saltaba a brazos de yonta emocionada".

Estaremos juntos hasta después de la muerte mi amada bella - yonta.

Si mi amado yonta - bella.

Sellaban su promesa con un beso dulce.

**Yonta puf bien.**

Natsu sostenía en brazos a yonta mientras recorría sus lágrimas sin piedad, mientras que yonta veía como alguien lo llamaba con una vos familiar.

Vamos yonta que te he esperado por mucho tiempo - bella.

Bella como es que tu... - yonta.

Bella colocaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de yonta para callar lo permitiéndole hablar.

Sabía que retomarías el buen camino de nuevo yonta - bella (sonreía).

De seguro estés decepcionado de mí por lo que hice no soy capaz de verte a los ojos bella - yonta.

No digas eso porque yo te amo y te he esperado todo este tiempo y poder irnos juntos yonta - bella.

yonta abrazaba a su amada de nuevo después de tantos años con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ella le sonreía dulce mente provocándole sonreír también a él.

Deje Bella - Yonta.

Si hasta el fin del mundo - bella.

yonta miraba a natsu ya que sentía algo cálido en su mejilla caminaba hacia el sin saber si lo veía ho oía poso su mano en el hombro de natsu el cual levantó la mirada dejando su cuerpo en el suelo secándose la lágrimas.

Entiendo yonta no tardaré ella me está esperando bueno hay que darse prisa! - natsu.

Levantaba el cuerpo de yonta colocando lo en su espalda mientras al otro sujeto lo ataba todo, el cuerpo y lo arrastraba como costal de papas viejas, en la entrada amplia de pueblo se veía una cabellera volando por el viento que acababa de pasar siendo detenido por una nano, que tenía un guante de acero mirando por donde había llegado tenía un buen rato que los sujetos que llevaba atados los habían encerrado en un calabozo anuladora de magia, pero no podía dejar de ver ese bosque por su demora.

**Por qué no llegas tonto? **- erza (mente).

Tenía su mente ocupada en pensar algo del por qué su demora, siendo sorprendida por otra chica.

Todavía no ha llegado erza? - yukiro.

Ha! yukiro mm no todavía no... - erza.

Vamos erza no te pongas tristes ya que a él no le gustaría vete triste - yukiro.

Je tienes razón se enojaría con migo si me ve triste o preocupada gracias - erza.

Y... Desde cuando son novios? He erza - yukiro.

He quien te dijo eso! – erza (se ruborizaba como tomate).

Je lo sabía! ji bueno pues tú me acabas de decir - yukiro.

Que yo no es verdad! - erza "se escuchaba nerviosa mientras sus mejillas tomaban otro color".

Vamos erza eres tan obvia - yukiro.

En... Enserio...- erza.

Si je ya se besaron e dime? - yukiro.

No! No nos hemos besado! – erza (gritaba y sus mejillas estaban peor que ardían de pena).

aja ya lo besaste eres rápida amiga - yukiro.

A tengo que ir a... A ver al alcalde - erza

Erza daba la vuelta de la entrada enorme caminando por la calle principal que llevaba a la alcaldía con la cara roja por lo que yukiro le dijo dándose cuenta que era novia de natsu y lo había besado sólo eso pasaba por su cabeza de la pelirroja sin levantar la mirada siguió caminando, más cerca de la alcaldía un hombre la llamaba varias veces a esta sin prestar atención levantando la vos aquel sujetó.

Señorita Scarlett! - soldado.

Ha que he que pasa - erza.

No nada grave señorita sólo quería preguntar cuanto tiempo tardará su amigo - soldado.

Si bueno no creo que tarde mucho - erza.

Está bien tendré unos soldados por aquí por lo que se le ofrezca señorita - soldado.

Si gracias - erza.

antes de acabar su plática entraba un chico con cabello alborotado con su ropa medio desgarrada y sucia que mostraban una pequeña cantidad de sangre que llevaba cargar ando un sujeto en su espalda y otro siendo arrastrado por el camino, miro un hermoso cabello scarlarta que estaba por abría una puerta para entrar a esperar sentada ya que no quería ser interrogada por yukiro escuchando varias voces de los soldados que esperaban a un chico en especial erza volteaba a ver de que hablaban al ver al chico que entregaba al sujeto que tenía atado a los soldados bajando al otro de su espalda colocándose en una camilla para dirigir su mirada en una chica que caminaba a pasos firmes hacia el quedando mirando a este.

Llegas tarde natsu - erza.

Je estabas preocupada por mi erza lo siento - natsu.

He yo... No para nada porque tendría que preocuparme – erza "empezó a tartamudear".

Mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que natsu viera el rubor en sus mejillas sintiendo como la en volvían un par de brazos acercando la encontrar de un cuerpo que tenía una temperatura agradable para ella ruborizándose al instante por el acto de natsu hacia ella.

Natsu... Qu... Que haces...? - erza.

Levantaba la mirada completa mente roja al ver como natsu la abrazaba con cariño ella disminuyó el rubor que recibía envolviendo a natsu en sus brazos sin su armadura este aferraba el abrazo con cariño con unas lágrimas entre sus ojos.

Te amo ... erza - natsu.

Y yo a ti mi dragón... Natsu por que llora… - erza.

Erza fue callada por un beso que residía de natsu haciendo la ruborizar más por el correspondiendo el beso a su amado.

No es nada... Sólo quería hacerlo - natsu.

Buen trabajo fairy tail! - alcalde.

Tengo! - Duo.

Perdón por interrumpir je no era mi intención je - alcalde.

No no debimos... Sabe... Nosotros - natsu.

Ha lo sentimos alcalde - erza.

He el amor de los jóvenes es tan bello je bueno pasen por su recompensa por favor - alcalde.

Si chicos pasen para je puedan estar sólo los tortolos - yukiro.

Yukiro a qué hora llegaste!- erza.

Je ya te descubrí erza - yukiro.

No yo ha – erza " tenía la mirada en el suelo por lo roja que estaba".

Vamos erza - natsu.

Tomaba la mano de erza para entrar al edificio dejando sorprendida a yukiro al ver a natsu y erza caminar juntos sintiendo.

Je sabía que se verían bien juntos ji - yukiro.

Estando en el edificio con el alcalde natsu pedía permiso para ir a enterrar a yonta en su antiguo pueblo dejando algo sorprendido al alcalde.

No se preocupe alcalde yo pagare los gastos - natsu.

No es eso sí que - alcalde.

No se preocupe señor alcalde nosotros lo podemos llevar - erza.

Que no es eso está bien nosotros lo llevaremos no se preocupen por los gastos vean esto como un favor bueno aquí tienen el dinero que les debemos gracias por venir si quieren pueden quedarse en el hotel a descansar - alcalde.

Creo que tenemos que regresar verdad erza - natsu.

Ha si quieres quedarte por mí no hay problema - erza.

No ya quiero regresar quiero pedirle algo al abuelo - natsu.

Está bien natsu – erza "sonreía estando desacuerdo".

Bueno chicos este es el segundo capítulo ji que tal díganme critíquenme vamos para mejorar ya que no tengo idea que hacer en el tercer capítulo y ya viene el regreso a clases intentaré escribir más gracias por leer este pequeño sueño mío xD adiós!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos y chicas que bien que sigan esta historia que escribo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y ya saben comentarios y reclamos los recibiré con gusto quizás lloré pero no hay problema no me verán xD no como creen quizás si me ponga triste pero intentaré mejorar bien empecemos.

**Para que no se equivoquen lo que piensan los personajes estera escrito de esta manea.**

Título: viaje para fortalecer lo descubierto.

Era una mañana tranquila en el gremio el maestro tomaba un tarro de cerveza mientras que llegaba gray y tomaba un trabajo para salir.

Gray adónde vas? - maestro.

Pues a hacer un trabajo - gray.

Mm Iras tu sólo? - maestro.

Si quiero hacer un trabajo en el que no tenga que dejar mis ganancias por destruir cosas con el cerebro de flama - gray.

Hmp entiendo pero será mejor que lleves a juvia por si necesitas ayuda - maestro.

Que! Y por qué a ella! - gray.

Pues es la única que ha llegado y está desocupada - maestro.

La verdad es que si gray Sama no quiere llevarme pues...- juvia.

No! eso sólo es que no se si quieres ir - gray.

Yo pues no tengo nada que hacer gray Sama - juvia.

Decidido pueden partir ustedes recuerden que el gremio no está para pagar más gastos extras me han oído - maestro.

Si maestro Sama - Juvia.

Está bien abuelo - gray.

Los dos partían para realizar ese trabajo que gray había escogido después de un rato erza llegaba al gremio con su enorme equipaje de siempre.

Maestro donde están los de mi equipo? - erza.

Hola erza como estas pues gray fue a una misión con juvia y Lucy pidió este día mhp... - maestro.

Ya llegue! - "entraba un escandaloso chico".

O mira ya llegó natsu erza - maestro.

Erza miraba a la entrada para ver a natsu el caminaba al tablón y tomaba un trabajo para ir con el maestro y ser autorizado.

Maestro iré a esta misión!- natsu.

O esta bien natsu pero no puedes ir tu sólo - maestro.

Pero porque? - natsu.

Debes ir con erza ya que son equipo bueno aunque sólo sean ustedes - maestro.

Pero podemos esperar a happy! - erza" se escuchaba nerviosa al ir sólo ellos dos".

Desde que se vieron no se dirigió la mirada se sentían raro al no hablar de lo sucedido y ambos se ruborizaban cuando se miraron.

Que ocurre chicos? - maestro.

Nada! – ambos " se escucharon alterados".

Ha vámonos natsu... - erza " se escuchaba nerviosa y tomaba a natsu de su bufanda tirando de ella arrastrando a natsu saliendo a toda prisa del gremio.

Pero qué demonios tienen los mocosos en este día? - maestro.

No lo sé maestro pero así es la juventud je - Macao.

He pero si tú eres el nuevo maestro no yo - maestro.

Je pero si tengo a alguien que con su experiencia me pueda ayudar no cree eso - Macao.

Después de que salieran del gremio una peli roja llevando a un chico arrastrando lo y olvidando su equipaje dándose cuenta al llegar en la estación.

Erza... – natsu " ya casi inconsciente por la falta de aire desde que salió del gremio".

Ella lo soltaba al recordar que no lo había soltado desde que salió.

Gracias por no matarme erza... – natsu " se empezaba a reponer".

Mmm natsu - erza.

Que ocurre erza? - natsu.

Pues no sé de qué se trata la misión que tomaste - erza.

A si tienes razón perdón je - natsu.

El sacaba el papel para dárselo cuando lo recibió sus manos se rozaban separándose ella fingía leerlo para disimular y el miraba un puesto de dulces.

**Maldita sea porque me siento rara... Será porque no hemos hablado desde que pasó ayer él no ha dicho nada sobre el tema que pensará de mí sólo me abalance hacia y lo bese quizás el sólo quiso saber que se sentía? O quizás él lo hizo por sentirme a si de triste y lo acepto...**_** - **_erza (mente) "lo último lo pensó algo triste por imaginar el supuesto motivo de natsu".

Mientras natsu miraba los dulces dio un reojo a erza y la vio muy distraída en el papel que le acababa de dar.

**Ha mierda! Ayer tuve el valor de besarla y ahora tengo miedo de verla a los ojos, además de que debe de estar molesta por ayer yo la bese debe de pensar que fui un abusivo ella estaba mal quizás se arrepintió de lo que pasó ella estaba vulnerable y yo no vi eso sólo... Al ver esos labios y oler ese aroma me provocó y no pude contenerme quizás me diga que lo olvidemos... maldita sea pero yo no quiero olvidarlo sólo con recordar esos suaves labio la sensación que tuve no creo que los pueda olvidar** - natsu(mente) "creo que me explique cómo se siente xD".

Erza leía el papel que tenía en sus manos para ver que tenían que hacer.

Conque tenemos que atrapar a unos bandidos que han asaltado las carretas en el camino bueno tenemos que viajar en tren para llegar más rápido y rentar una carreta ese es el plan - erza.

Natsu al escuchar la palabra tren sintió náuseas y tapaba su boca queriendo evitar vomitar temblaba al ver que erza guardaba el papel en su bolsa siendo sorprendida ya que no se dio cuanta a qué hora se había ido natsu a traer sus cosas.

Bien vámonos natsu - erza "ella hablaba sin voltear a ver a natsu".

Él se ponía de pie caminaba al tren decidido dejando a erza sorprendida colocaba su equipaje en zona de caga.

**Si no hago esto ella se enojada con migo y no quiero empeorar las cosas tengo que soportar aunque mgs... –** natsu (mente).

Ya en sus trasporte natsu intento ser fuerte para no verse mareado eso era un inmenso reto ya que el sentía que la cabeza se le iba a ir cuando menos se diera cuenta erza notaba su mal estado pero no decía nada el ella lo dejaría inconsciente para que el no sufriera.

**Parece ser que si está molesto con migo quizás debería** – erza (mente).

Ella notaba que este caía inconsciente por el mareo atrapando a tiempos evitando que cayera, cambiaba de asiento al lado de él y lo acostaba en sus piernas acariciaba su cabello rosado mientras lo miraba.

Llegaron a un pueblo donde ella lo tuvo que bajar del tren el despertaba medio mareado miraba al rededor intentando reconocer algo y a alguien que no podía ver hasta que escucho una vos familiar.

Natsu ya despertarte vamos a ver al alcalde - erza.

Si - natsu

Se reincorporo de un salto caminaba junto a ella por la ciudad, y a anocheciendo las personas los saludaba amable mente por la calle y uno que otros hacían un comentario al ver a la pareja.

Pero qué bonita pareja hacen esos dos quien serán... - chicas.

Natsu alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían por su oído de dragón Slayer ruborizándose dirigiendo la mirada de vez en cuando a erza se podía controlar por otros comentarios.

Se están mudando o por que tantas cosas tiene esa chica - chico.

Sss cállate no ves que ellas es muy fuerte ella sola tira de la enorme carreta - chico 2.

Ella notaba la miradas que natsu le daba eso la ponía nerviosa pero de alguna forma extraña le gustaba, llegaban a una enorme puerta que decía alcaldesa entrando ambos dejando el vehículo estacionado afuera, caminaron hacia la secretaria.

Buenas tardes somos magos de fairy tail y vinimos por el trabajo que mandó el alcalde - erza.

Buenas tardes señorita gracias por venir por favor pasen por aquí - secretaria.

Muchas gracias - erza.

Ambos fueron detrás de la chica la cual los llevaba por un pasillo.

Y ustedes son los únicos que han venido por este trabajo tan peligrosa - chica.

Si no creo que tengamos muchos problemas - erza.

Eso sujetos no son tan fuertes como dicen - natsu.

Que! Pero como es que dicen eso ellos han atacado a todos los que pasan por su zona y nadie ha regresado con vida - chica.

Si quizás pero ellos son unos cobarde ya que atacan en grupo verdad y en el bosque eso quiere decir que no son tan buenos como piensan y su arma más fuerte es la sorpresa - Natsu.

Las chicas quedaban sorprendidas al ver que el chico ya tenía una hipótesis de aquel grupo que atacaban a los que pasaban.

**Increíble eso tiene sentido no han atacado a la ciudad entonces tiene razón** – chica (mente).

**Natsu desde cuando tú... Je ya has crecido no sólo en poder mágico sino que también mental** - erza (mente ella sonreía al ver a chico que se detenía al sentir las miradas).

Ha que tanto miran acaso ocurre algo? – natsu (se escucha nervioso).

No nada ya casi llegamos a la oficina - chica.

Retomando el camino para la oficina del alcalde.

Y tu cómo te llamas he? - natsu

Ha disculpen por no haberme presentado yo soy yukiro gusto en conocerlos - yukiro (les sonreía a ambos).

Hola yukiro yo soy natsu - natsu (sonreía a la chica).

En ese momento sintiendo un aura asesina que empezaba a crecer poco a poco sintiendo miedo temblando mientras que su sonrisa desaparecía.

Bi... bien sigamos- natsu (este comenzó a caminar sin mirar a tras).

Él llegaba a toda prisa abriendo la puerta de golpe saludando.

Hola señor nosotros... Ha - natsu (era cortado de golpe).

Erza le daba un golpe en la cabeza a un peli rosa regañándolo.

Tienes que aprender a tocar la puerta idiota! - erza (Lo sacudió como trapo viejo por sus actos).

Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos - alcalde.

Disculpe alcalde no lo pude alcanzar - yukiro.

No hay problema yukiro san gracias, quienes son ustedes además porque parecía que estabas huyendo de algo o alguien e chico? - alcalde.

Yo no estaba huyendo! - natsu.

Cállate natsu - erza.

Si señora! - natsu.

Alcalde ellos son los magos que contestaron para el trabajo - yukiro.

O muchas gracias por venir, como ya saben de la misión pero disculpe necesito saber de qué gremio son? - alcalde.

Ambos dejaron ver su signos de fairy tail el alcalde sonreía al ver su marca.

Bien ya es tarde si quieren pueden dormir en... – alcalde "fue interrumpido".

Muchas gracias pero no queremos dar molestias - erza.

Pero no es ninguna molestia además deben ir a descansando para la batalla de mañana - alcalde (se escuchaba sorprendido).

No quiero ser grosera pero a si podremos ver el terreno para no hacer muchos destrozos en el bosque - erza.

O entiendo piensan hacer un plan – alcalde (pensamiento).

Bien como ustedes lo decente celos encargó mucho y tengan mucho cuidado por favor - alcalde.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir antes que anochezca más - erza.

Salían de la oficina del alcalde miraba como se alejaban junto con su secretaria que los guiaba hasta la salida, en el pasillo.

Entonces ustedes van a quedarse en el bosque? - yukiro.

Si... Y tu como lo sabes? – natsu "estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaban preguntando".

Eto... Yo - yukiro.

Estabas escuchando atravesar de la puerta verdad yukiro... - erza "se escuchaba tan fría y aterradora".

No te enojes erza vamos...je - natsu" estaba nervioso y trataba de calmar a la pelirroja".

Disculpe señorita erza sama no fue mi intención pero yo estaba preocupada - yukiro.

Está bien disculpa yukiro en donde puedo comprar víveres - erza.

Si erza sama se en donde hay de buena calidad por favor si gusta la puedo llevar - yukiro.

Está bien yukiro vamos - erza.

Si vamos! - natsu "gritaba con entusiasmo".

No natsu necesito que me esperes en la entrada de la ciudad - erza.

Ha y por qué yo quiero ir erza – natsu "se quejaba como niño sin su juguete".

No natsu si tú vas te puedes entretener con algo que veas y eso nos quitará tiempo - erza.

Este aceptó a regaña dientes las órdenes de la pelirroja ya que sabía cómo se pondría si la quería desobedecer además llegaban a su mente los pensamientos de la mañana cuando salieron de Magnolia sin más que decir él tomaba el enorme equipaje para tirar de él dando un último vistazo a las dos chicas que se alejaban.

**Ya veo que si estas molesta con migo... Ni me quieres cerca de ti erza**... - natsu (mente).

Las chicas después de caminar un rato a dirección del mercado erza buscaba algunos víveres ella sabía perfectamente que natsu estaría hambriento después del largo viaje y también conocía el gran apetito de este buscaba lo que natsu comía regular mente.

Guau porque compras tanta carne! Pues cuanto tiempo estarán ahí afuera - yukiro" estaba sorprendida".

mm Si esto es para la noche y para la mañana – erza " hablaba como si fuera algo normal de lo que se compra".

La chica ponía los ojos como platos al escuchar a erza como si fuera algo normal lo que compraba.

Si tienes razón debería comprar más quizás natsu no llene? - erza.

Que! Que no llene! - yukiro.

**No mejor no compraré unas verduras para que sea proporcionado su comida o no tendrá fuerza ese natsu debe comer más saludable ** - erza (mente).

Después de un rato erza término las "compras" que haría para alcanzar a un peli rosa que estaba sentado en el gran equipaje al olfatear a erza volteo la mirada para ver que llegaba con un par de bolsas en sus manos de cada chica.

Muchas gracias yukiro por la ayuda - erza.

No es nada erza además como dejarte cuando tenías que traer todo esto - yukiro.

Las chicas llegaron en donde estaba el enorme pila de equipaje yukiro saludo a natsu mientras colocaban lo comprado en una maleta para no maltratarse yukiro se despedía de los dos magos mientras estos caminaban al bosque despidiéndose con la mano al aire, parecía enorme el trayecto por el silencio que había entre los dos natsu maldecir ese silencio él quería que ella estallara lo golpeara como lo hacía cuando esta se enojaba, estando en un risco en donde se podía ver perfectamente el área.

Aquí descansamos natsu - erza.

Ha si erza - natsu.

Natsu puede ir a traer madera para preparar de comer - erza.

A esta bien yo voy je - natsu.

**Demonios erza va a preparar de comer no... La última vez que comí su comida no tenía un buen sabor** - natsu (mente).

Cuando este llegó con los troncos los acomodado encendió los con su fuego mientras que erza lo mandaba por agua este fue sin escusa dejando a erza con el fuego encendido sacó de su enorme equipaje unas ollas y la poca agua que tenía cambiaba su armadura al terminar tenía puesto un mandil para cocinar y su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, mientras natsu caminaba con barril que le había entregado erza natsu veía el bosque mientras buscaba un río cercano con su oído detectando uno caminaba a dirección del río.

Maldita sea por estar pensando en lo que pasó con erza no he comido nada desde medio día mierda como ruge mi estómago! Espero traer algo en mi mochila o tendré que buscar algo en este bosque - natsu ( gritaba enojado, triste con su estómago pero con una sonrisa juguetona." Creo que saben por qué no je xD").

En su camino encontró unos hongos los cuales los olfateo recogió algunos para compartirlos con erza ya que si ella se enteraba que el había comido seguro lo golpearía por no compartir, cuando estuvo más cerca de donde se encontraba su a campamento pudo oler un aroma que le parecía delicioso.

Mmm que bien huele... - natsu (este le escudería un río de baba por su boca por el puro olor).

Al llegar en donde estaba ese aroma pudo ver una erza que probaba la comida, pero su mayor sorpresa fue verla con un mandil y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Ha natsu que bien que llegaste ya está lista la comida - erza (le sonreía a natsu).

Este al ver esa sonrisa quedó sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

Si - natsu.

Este tomo asiento mientras que ella le servía en un plato que tenía en su equipaje le entregaba el plato al peli rosa mientras ella sentía la mirada de natsu sobre ella sintiéndose rara este tenía rato mirándola.

O... ocurre algo natsu... - erza.

No perdón! - natsu "se escucha asustado".

Je si no pasa nada porque estas asustado - erza.

Natsu al no saber que más decir tomo el plato empezando a comer para no verse como bobo por lo que hacía, erza se quedó sorprendida por su forma infantil de evitar la plática este separaba el plato de su boca se veía extraño, ella lo miro algo preocupada ya que este no hablaba y su rostro tomaba una postura sería y eso era muy raro.

N... natsu no te gusto la comida… - erza "se escucha preocupada".

Este tomaba las manos a erza dejándola sin palabras se acercaba a ella felicitando la por su comida.

Pero que estás diciendo! Si esta deliciosa erza no puedo creer que cocines tan delicioso! - natsu.

Ella sonreía al dragón Slayer al verlo, pero su rostros se tornó diferente al verlo tan cerca de él tan cerca.

**Natsu... Esta tan cerca de mi si sigue a si no podré contenerme yo... Quiero be... Besarlo de nuevo** – erza "mente".

Ella empezó a acercarse tan lento queriendo evitarlo si saber si él también quería besarla, siendo nueva mente sorprendida ya que él había tomado la iniciativa de besarla empezando un poco brusco ya he se acercó muy rápido a ella pero después fue un dulce beso tierno que ella se dejó llevar sin pensarlo dos veces al término de su beso él le susurraba al oído.

Te... Quiero erza... - natsu.

Ella sonreía mientras que una de sus manos tocaban el rostro de natsu para mirarle el uno al otro podían sentir su respiración lenta el veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella este miraba esos ojos tiernos y nerviosos.

De verdad me quieres natsu? - erza.

Este se volvía a acerca a los dulces labios de erza dándole otro beso como el anterior.

**Porque cada vez que esta tan cerca no me puedo negar a besarlo me encanta sentir esta sensación**- erza (mente).

Cuando se separaban él podía escuchar el corazón de ella cada latido este sonreía al ver que su corazón latía al igual que al suyo tomaba la mano de la chica y lo ponía en su pecho queriendo trasmitir un mensaje ella sentía lo que este trataba de decir con esa acción desapareciendo todas sus dudas de la mañana el igual que las de este ella se sentaba recargándose en el pecho de natsu volviendo a ver las estrellas junto como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Yo... También te quiero natsu... Pero no como amigos... - erza.

Erza yo... Quiero saber si quieres ser mí... A mí... Nov.. – natsu "fue interrumpido".

Si siquiera natsu – erza (desaparecía su armadura quedando más cómodos, llegando la hora de dormir él se acostaba mientras teniendo a erza en su pecho el notaba que ella quedaba profunda mente dormida después de un rato la miraba lo hermosa que se veía dormida.

**También es hermosa es cuando duerme... Ahora entiendo a qué te referías igneel con eso de enamorarme je espero encontrarte pronto igneel para que conozca a mi novia** - natsu (mente) "este sonreía por lo que pensaba".

Después de un rato quedó profunda mente dormido con erza en sus brazos juntos sin quererla soltar, en la mañana siguiente natsu fue el primero en despertar al escuchar unas voces a lo lejos de donde estaban esto lo puso alerta erza despertó unos instantes después al sentir el poder mágico ella miraba a la dirección en donde natsu miraba.

Se están moviendo - natsu.

Si ya lo he notado no pueden ocultar la presencia de su poderlo mágico - erza.

Vamos a patear les el trastero! - natsu.

No tenemos que ver como se preparan sus posiciones para patear sus trastos - erza "sonríe".

Cuando erza dijo eso natsu la miro y sonrió al aceptar el plan de su novia y ver que ella aceptaba el hecho que patear les el trastero como él dijo.

Acerquémonos más natsu y desaparece tu presencia - erza.

Este aceptaba con la cabeza en el campo de batalla diez hombres caminaban por una vereda dos de ellos llevaban un tronco enorme y largo mientras que los demás conversaban.

Espero que el motín de hoy sea mejor que el de ayer - 1hombre.

No yo prefiero que lleven unas doncellas para poder jugar con ella je je - 2 hombre.

Este día sería perfecto si vinieran los dos cosas pero si no podemos ir al bar del otro lado del pueblo je - 3 hombre.

Ya cállense estamos cerca y me quiero ir a beber alcohol pronto - 4 hombre.

Son unos malditos mal vivientes con sólo oír los puedo darme cuenta - natsu (estaba decepcionando por sus rivales).

Que ocurre natsu que están diciendo? - erza.

Nada importante erza sólo son unos mal vivientes y unos debiluchos sin valor - natsu (estaba decepcionado por sus rivales).

Eso no importa ya que ellos han cometido cosas malvadas y robado vidas de los que pasan y no podemos permitir esas cosas - erza.

Si eso me pone furioso que son tan cobardes que aterrorizar la aldea con sus actos me las pagarán- natsu "golpeaba su puño con su palma".

Erza sonrió al ver su juicio de justicia del peli rosas daba una orden para acercarse más para ver en donde atacaban y que los llevarán en donde tenían el motín para regresar lo a los dueños y llevarlos a la justicia.

Viola! - Erza.

Hmp quién diablos nos habla? - hombre 3.

Mm es una mujer y muy hermosa oye hermano no quieres jugar - hombre 2 "sonreía al ver a erza y miraba a los que venían atrás".

Este salió volando envuelto en llamas para la sorpresa de todos callo inconsciente cuando regresaron la mirada veían un chico de pelo alborotado de color rosa con los ojos llenos de furia.

No mires de nuevo así a erza malditos ella es mía - natsu (los magos sintieron el aura asesina del mago).

Erza se quedaba sorprendida ella se sentía rara por que natsu se sentía dueño de ella eso no le agrado mucho pero al verlo así le gustaba verlo celoso.

Ha maldito no las pagarás como te atreves a golpear a mi hermano! - hombre 6.

He con que ese era su líder es demasiado débil este será un trabajo fácil bueno esto es por lo que han robado malditos ladrones - natsu "sonreía de una manera que los hizo sudar frío a los magos que lo veían".

Yo también quiero pelear natsu - erza.

Ella caminaba mientras aparecía una espada en sus dos mano saltando sobre ellos el dúo más fuerte golpeando a los que estaban de pie natsu daba una patada a uno de ellos mientras que erza golpeaba a otro con su espada destrozando su arma enviando lo a volar, ella cambiaba su armadura por la de fuego para protegerse del calor de natsu.

Ahora natsu! - erza.

Si haaa tomen esto alas de dragón de fuego! - natsu.

Este golpe daba de lleno a sus oponentes dejando sólo dos de pies estos temblaban al ver que los dos magos que tenían enfrente comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos el envuelto en fuego y ella por un aura de su poder que parecían falsas al igual que el chico.

He dime en donde guardan lo robado idiota – natsu "tomaba a uno del cuello para sacudido".

El otro trato de correr por el suelo cuando este vio caer una espada frente a él haciéndolo sudar frío.

Acaso planeaban huir cobarde tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte - erza" se escuchaba aterradora".

En donde guardan su motín he? - natsu.

Yo... No sé sólo me dan mi parte y ya! - hombre 8

Pues no te creo es mejor que hables si no quieres que te queme los pies hasta que sólo queden huesos jiji - natsu (sonreía sádica mente).

No espera te digo la verdad! Ellos sólo vienen a recoger lo que obtenemos en el día y nos reparte te lo juro eso hacemos! - hombre 9.

Bien a qué hora viene ese sujeto - erza.

Pues a medio día viene a ver que tenemos aquí - hombre 8.

Erza por que no te llevas a esos sujetos inconscientes al pueblo mientras yo espero al otro que tal- natsu (sonreía para convencerla).

Ha está bien natsu voy a llevarlos en lo que llega la armada y atrapamos al último - erza "se escuchaba tranquila".

Esta estaba a punto de tirar de la soga con la que llevaba atados a los magos inconscientes cuando la llamó el chico acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Que ocurre natsu? - erza.

Este se acercó más a ella para darle un beso en los labios ella se sorprendió pero no detuvo el beso a alargando más.

Y eso por qué? - erza.

Je este... Yo pues es... Extrañaba tus labios- natsu "este balbuceo como niño que quería hablar, cambiando de color sus mejillas".

Ha... Yo... también extrañaba esa sensación... - erza "ella sonreía al dragoney".

Este al verla noto el cambio en el rostro de erza ya que tenía el mismo tono que el de su pelo rojo, se miraron por un tiempo empezando a reír por ver la expresión de cada uno de ellos.

Bueno te veré más tarde natsu - erza.

Ella caminaba atravesando el bosque, mientras que el veía como se perdía la figura de su novia en las sombras quedando estático unos minutos a poder oler el dulce aroma de erza, este miro al sujeto que estaba atado.

Bueno tendremos un tiempo en lo que llega tu líder - natsu.

El sujeto atado no respondió dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Si sigues así no te daré de comer idiota! - natsu" tenía los ojos en blanco".

No tengo hambre maldito chiquillo! - hombre 8.

Está bien más para mí! - natsu.

Este sacaba una Hoya de tras de un árbol, recogía unas ramas cerca la colocaba junto unas piedras para apoyar la Hoya encendiendo la fogata con su fuego esperando unos minutos para que estuviera listo para comer.

Ya está caliente a comer! - natsu.

El sujeto al oler la comida se la hizo agua la boca ya que olía delicioso junto con el hambre que tenía olía exquisito, natsu al ver al sujeto se ponía de pie acercándose a su espalda desatando lo.

Que por que hacer eso? - hombre 8.

Para que puedas comer baka nada más no intentes escapar o no te daré de comer - natsu.

Este tomaba un plato que natsu le entregaba con comida la miraba un momento lo agradecía empezando a comer degustando la comida.

Está muy buena - hombre 8.

Verdad que sí! La preparó mi... Mi novia - natsu "sonreía al recordar que ahora erza era su amada novia".

El mago miraba a natsu por un momento mientras comía.

Creo que estuvo bien que se fuera tu novia - mago 8.

Hmp por que lo dices? - natsu.

Bueno el sujeto que viene por el botín es un sádico que no le importa a quien ataque - mago 8.

Pues yo no permitiría que le hicieran daño - Natsu (escuchaba y sonreía).

Creo que eres raro chico - hombre 8.

Ha mi nombre es natsu cuál es el tuyo? - natsu.

Ha tu eres el poderoso Salamandra? - hombre 8.

Vamos ya te dije mi nombre no por cómo me conocen - natsu "se escuchaba irritado".

Yonta... - yonta "susurro su nombre".

Mm Quieres comer más yonta? - natsu.

Ha si por favor - yonta.

Natsu término de comer al igual que yonta los dos satisfechos lanzo un suspiro mientras sobaba su enorme estómago el peli rosa.

Mi novia es una gran cocinera - natsu.

Si dale las gracias de mi apreté - yonta.

Oye yonta y tú no tienes novia o por qué haces esto? - natsu.

Que te importa no tengo que decir nada... Ella falleció... - yonta "susurraba triste".

He lo siento no fue mi intención - natsu "se disculpaba por lo que preguntaba".

No hay problema natsu eso ya tiene mucho tiempo que pasó eso hff cuando aparecieron los seguidores de zerfer atacaron el pueblo en el que vivía, ellos destruirán las cosas yo intente salvarla pero no pude un disparo, que lanzaban los magos oscuros me golpearía pero ella me quito recibiendo el disparo siendo una herida mortal ella muriendo en mis brazos... Yo descubrí que podía utilizar magia escape, con ella en mis brazos escondiéndome hasta que terminará todo eso después, entere su cuerpo con los demás de mis camaradas en la mañana siguiente - yonta "su vos temblaba junto una pequeña lágrima recurría de su mejilla".

Natsu quedaba sin palabras al escuchar lo terrible que fue la vida de yonta sentía tristezas y enfado varía combinación de sentimientos este se ponía de pie colocaba su mano en el hombro de yonta.

Y por qué te uniste si unos magos malvados te robaron tu felicidad por qué ser uno de ellos? - natsu "se escuchaba molesto por lo que escuchaba".

Ellos te quitaron lo que más querías y te uniste a un gremio oscuro y haces lo mismo que ellos les quitas cosas de suma importancia y matan personas en qué demonios piensas! - natsu (se ponía de pie enfrente de yonta).

Este al oír el reclamo de natsu empezó a molestarse poco a poco su conciencia caía encuentra de que todo lo que decía natsu.

Yo quería venganza mi corazón se unido en la oscuridad y ya no quería salir haciendo esto pude olvidar mi dolor y veía el de los demás lo disfrutaba! Je je - yonta "empezó a reír como maniático".

Natsu al ver su acto le dio un buen golpe en la cara arrojando lo a unos metros de distancia.

Maldito por qué haces eso me las pagarás! - yonta.

Este le gritaba furioso a natsu mientras colocaba su mano en su mandíbula a dolorida.

Crees que ella estaría contenta de verte hacer eso... - natsu "susurraba esas palabras".

Yonta quedaba en silencio en ese mismo instante el dolor de sus mejilla era mínimo al escuchar esas palabras de natsu lo miraba con sorpresa.

No importa ella está muerta y no puede verme además mi corazón murió al igual que mis sentimientos! - yonta.

Natsu camino hacia el hombre en el suelo este intento arrastrarse para escapar dándole la espalda a natsu este tomo sus brazos para volver atar sus manos yonta, podía ver los ojos del dragoney que estaban llenos de furia al igual que su semblante natsu lo arrastró por el suelo y lo arrojó en un gran árbol dejándolo sentado escuchaba una vos teórica del peli rosa.

Si intentas escapar te mataré - natsu.

Yonta estaba inmóvil y una gota de sudor recorría su frente al sentir el instinto asesino que sintió cuando uno de sus camaradas fue golpeado por natsu por mirar a la chica de una forma indebida, después de pasar unas dos horas natsu estaba sentado en una rama grande mirando a otra dirección fastidiado mientras que yonta recordaba las palabras de natsu.

**Crees que ella estaría contenta de verte hacer eso... Hmp eso no es de su incumbencia de ese maldito... Pero qué pensaría ella? Ha no ellas murió y no puede pensar en mí y en nada de eso ese maldito mocoso que mierda me hace pensar! Cuando este gritaba miraba una figura de su novia y el recostado en su costado.**

**Pof Yonta:**

Oye yonta quieres estar conmigo toda la vida? - chica.

Y por qué me preguntas eso he si ya sabes la respuesta - yonta "sonreía".

Es que yo no sé qué aria si te perdiera yonta - chica.

Eso no pasará - yonta.

Se ponía de pie y le daba un beso a la chica.

Prométeme que nunca cambiadas yonta! - chica.

Te lo prometo bella - yonta.

**Fin pof **

Natsu estaba de pie enfrente de yonta este se acercaba a su altura cortando su amarre dejándolo libre.

Ya es hora en la que llega ese sujeto al que le dan lo que roban verdad - natsu.

He si ya es hora - yonta.

Puedo escuchar unos pasos a esta dirección aunque no ciento su presencia-natsu.

Cuál es el plan natsu? - yonta.

Patearles el trasero y llevarlo a prisión!- natsu.

Queeee! – yonta "tenía los ojos en blancos al escuchar a natsu".

Tras unos minutos llegó el mago vestido con un chaleco abierto que mostraba su torso con un color verde unos pantalones pegados con un color café y unos zapatos naranja, este era alto se veía bastante fuerte por sus músculos yonta lo miro al igual que natsu.

Así que tú eres su líder verdad!? - natsu.

Hmm y tu quién demonios eres mocoso? - extraño.

Soy natsu dragoney y me han pagado para atraparte llevó mucho tiempo esperándote estoy encendido ahora que has llegado – natsu "sonreía mientras que sus manos empezaban a arder".

Con que eres un mago mocoso será un buen calentamiento je – extraño "sonreía burlona mente".

Natsu saltaba hacia el mago enfrente de él lanzando unos golpes a su enemigo este esquivaba uno que otro mientras otros tras pasaba su defensa el último golpe de natsu lo arrojaba al aire este en un movimiento cayó de pie mientras reía.

Veo que eres bueno pero no bastará para derrotar me es mi turno del contra ataque - extraño.

Este lanzaba varios golpes en contra de natsu los detenía fácil mente lo que podía ver y otros lo golpeaban por la espalda lanzando lo al suelo.

Qué demonios es eso maldito! - natsu "agitaba sus manos como niño molesto".

Esta es mi magia puedo manipular la arena a mi antojo je je no podrás contra mí - extraño.

**Eso se parece al del gremio pero su estilo es diferente él puede crear sellos muy rápido debo de enfocar me en sus manos y en el ruido bien vamos** - natsu (mente).

Este saltaba encontrar del hombre lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que su mano lo atravesaba.

Haa! Me he exagerado que debo hacer? – natsu "veía el cuerpo atravesado y temblaba al pensar que erza se molestaría por que se le pasó su mano".

Jeje crees que perdería así as caído en mi trampa niño - extraño.

Natsu veía como los árboles se convertían en arena creando un muro a su alrededor natsu, saltaba para destruirlo con una garra de dragón quedando sorprendido al ver que la arena empezaba a juntarse de nuevo a una gran velocidad.

Qué demonios? No le ha pasado nada! - natsu.

Toma esto deslave! – extraño.

La arena golpeaba a natsu con fuerza enviándolo al suelo natsu quería evadir pero no podía mientras trataba le caía encima un camión de arena encima dejó de moverse la arena cuando natsu estaba enterrado, aquel sujeto miraba aburrido la montaña de arena, regresando la mirada a yonta que estaba sorprendido de ver como perdía el gran Salamandra.

Bueno ya que acabe con ese mocoso sigues tú - extraño.

Que por que! si he sido fiel a lo que dices y pides! – yonta "estaba asustado".

Si pero tú me recuerdas, a ese maldito pueblo – extraño "se veía aburrido de hablar".

Que a que te refieres!? - yonta.

Je je sabes quién destruyó tu pueblo yonta... Ja ja - extraño.

Fuiste tú maldito porque lo hiciste? - yonta.

Verás necesitaba dinero y encontré ese pueblo robe el dinero de varios negocios hasta que, una chica estúpida se interpuso en mi camino, diciendo tonterías de que cambiará y eso en un principio no me importó, hasta que la vi bien y me encantó pero la maldita cenegó desafiando me y asesine a todos, por haberse negado como se llamaba a si! Bella.

Yonta no podía creer lo, pero al escuchar ese nombre era la misma persona la que tenía su corazón llevándoselo hasta su muerte ella era todavía dueña de su corazón varios sentimientos experimentaba yonta irá, frustración, incredibilidad y rabia no sabía el sentía que su pecho explotados algo si no lo liberaba explotarla.

Jaja! - Yonta.

Yonta gritaba con los ojos en rabia con varios hilos de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, corría en contra de su ex jefe para atacarlo frente a frente y obtener su venganza, quedando pocos metros a recorrer entre su oponente y el.

Desaparece basura - extraño.

Una enorme mano le golpeaba a yonta por la espalda sacándole sangre por la boca con tal fuerza fue el golpe que callo a varios metros de ese sujeto este empezó a temblar de rabia por tanta furia que sentía, incorporándose poco a poco con una mirada llena de odio.

Muere yonta!- extraño.

La arena tomaba forma de agujas que salían en dirección de un mal herido yonta, este esperaba el golpe final sin su venganza hacia su amor Bella, tras ocurrido unos segundos sin sentir el golpe abriendo los ojos, mirando como un peli rosa había golpeado las agujas de arena y teniendo una enterrada en su pierna al ser bastantes agujas.

No sé qué piensas maldito, pero asesinar a personas por tu estúpido egoísmo yo... No te lo voy a perdonar bastardo! - natsu.

He así que me vas hacer pagar he ja ja! Eso quiero ve... - extraño.

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas después del golpe que recibió en su cara con tal fuerza que desaparecía la mano del chico, en la facción de su rostro lanzando lo con fiereza por el aire con unas cuantas vueltas este sorprendido y a dolorido del golpe incorporándose después de caer al suelo con la mirada llena de odio hacia el peli rosa.

**Maldito mocoso como pudo ser tan rápido no lo vi fue como... Una bestia je que fuerte me ha pegado **- extraño (mente) "sonreía de emoción".

oí eso es todo e no que lo querías ver vamos ven que apenas me estoy encendiendo – natsu "su vos se escuchaba ronca se podría ver a leguas que estaba furioso por su tono".

Maldito toma - extraño.

Una enorme ola de arena salía detrás de natsu preparada para enterrar a este, dando un salto hacia adelante para evitarla posicionándose en un árbol, cambiando su figuras este sosteniendo a natsu de los pies reduciendo su tamaño recibiendo el golpe de la enorme ola de arena sin piedad este salía de la arena con su ropa rasgada (chaleco y pantalones oky).

**Maldita sea no puedo distinguir entre las cosas que están hechas por esa maldita arena, toda el área tiene ese aroma** – natsu "gruño molesto".

Toma esto Salamandra! - extraño.

este aparecía atrás de natsu golpeando en la cara a este, varias veces usando la arena como defensa contra natsu a los ataques del dragón de fuego, no podía afectar ya que desviaba sus golpes que estos daban al aire después de varios intentos lanzaba un golpe al sujeto que se convertía en arena sosteniendo su mano.

Esa demostración ... - natsu.

Es tu fin niño - extraño.

De la mano del sujeto empezaban a salir varios hilos de arena tomando la forma de agujas siendo lanzadas hacia natsu con gran velocidad hacia, este que estaba atrapado siendo enredado de los pies para evitar error alguno en su objetivo natsu, no era podía escapar mientras preparaba su mano en libertad para desviar las que pudiera.

Golpe de dragón de fuego! Haa! - natsu.

Tenía varias agujas en ambas piernas y su brazo atrapado que no tardaron en sangrear.

**Maldita sea si happy estuviera aquí sería más fácil atacar por el aire ha… seme está dificultando no puedo oler ha! ese tiempo que estuve congelado han hecho que mis sentidos no sean tan agudos ya que no me he entrenado maldita sea ES CULPA DE HAPPY NO GALLIRE HA…**! - natsu (mente) "hacia caras raras de enojado".

El sujeto miraba el espectáculo del peli rosa mientras recurría una gota de sudor en su frente lanzando una risa que llamó la atención de natsu al instante lanzando una mirada asesina hacia ese sujeto que se burlaba de el con los ojos en blancos y sus colmillos al descubiertos.

DE QUIEN MIERDA TE BURLAS MALDITO BASTARDO HE! - natsu.

Je je me agradas enserio haces reír a todos tus oponentes he ya veo por qué has vivido tanto tiempo je je lástima que yo no sea a si je je - extraño.

Natsu en su furia que tenía no prestaba atención, apareciendo un enorme martillo detrás de él golpeando dejándolo sin aire cayendo, dándole la espalda aquel sujeto este al ver esa oportunidad sonrió creando una aguja más grande que las que había hecho lanzando a un natsu que se encontraba en el suelo sin aliento, por el golpe en su espalda sólo podía escuchar dos ruidos acercándose a él levantando la mirada para ver como uno detenía al otro quedando sin palabras al ver un cuerpo inmóvil al parecer todo el ambiente se detenía el aire, el movimiento de los árboles el ruido natsu miraba sin ninguna palabra el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, no podría creerlo no se podía escuchar nada hasta que cayó al suelo un líquido a gran proporción natsu sentía como su quijada se abría lo más que podía, intentaba hablar pero no podía sólo sostuvo al sujeto que lo protegió del ataque recostándolo en el suelo con la mirada agachada sin decir nada, mientras que aquel sujeto empezaba a reír.

Je je ja! Enserio eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió yonta ja ja… - extraño.

Fue callado por un golpe que recibía lleno de llanas, diferente a los que había recibido del mago de fuego que tenía un aspecto diferente no era físico eso era notable al parecer él, tenía un instinto asesino sediento de sangre este sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al ver al mago al cual empezaba a ser envuelto por unas llamas.

Qué demonios te a... - extraño.

Natsu levantó la mirada, lo que aquel sujeto había pensado no podía explicar lo que veía esos ojos llenos de odio y sed de sangre escuchando una vos ronca parte del chico.

Como te atreves a dañar a gente de tu mismo equipo basura! – natsu "se escuchaba como gruñidos entre hablado".

**Tu... No tengo miedo como yo voy a tener miedo de ese mocoso no!** - extraño (mente).

Te destrozare con mis manos bastardo! - natsu.

Desaparecía de la vista de aquel sujeto reapareciendo enfrente de él golpeando lo en el estómago enterrando lo más que pudo en él, lanzando lo al aire para volverlo a levantar con un nuevo golpe.

Golpe de acero de dragón de fuego! - natsu (desaparecida del suelo para posarse sobre el extraño).

Garra de dragón de fuego! - natsu.

Este caía al suelo sin aliento con gran cantidad de sangre en su boca y cuerpo, por esos golpes que habían sido brutales para su cuerpo natsu camino hacia el lenta mente de nuevo dejando un camino de un pequeño sendero de lo que su cuerpo provocó levantando polvo del suelo miraba, como a un peli rosa que no tenía pensado contenerse caminando lenta menta hacia el este, se levantaba del suelo corriendo hacia su enemigo lanzando varios golpes intentando usar su arena como escudo siendo inútil, ante los nuevos golpes de fuego que carbonizaba la arena de este, recibiendo los golpes lanzando una patada tratando de ganar distancia para tratar de crear un plan siendo sujetado por una mano del chico aferrándose del pie arrojando el cuerpo de este una y otra vez el cuerpo en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente por la furia de Salamandra arrojando lo a varios metros este lo arrojaba en contra de un árbol que estaba intacto, todavía natsu camino hacia este ya indefenso sin estar satisfecho aun deseando beber su sangre parecía un animal furioso, siendo detenido por un grito.

Alto natsu! - Yonta.

Natsu miraba a yonta sin entender por qué lo había parado pero su vos lo había ayudado a regresar la cordura que desaparecía de este volviendo a tomar su camino una vez más dando unos pasos lentos hacia su presa que no se movía.

Acaso no quieres regresar con ella! He acaso quieres convertirte... como yo quieres verla llorar natsu... - yonta "comenzaba gritando para terminar con su aliento dejando escapar lo último en un susurro de agotamiento natsu se detenía en seco no podía seguir caminando al recordar su promesa hacia ella y la otra que había hecho a Simón y a el mismo.

**Puf Natsu.**

Promete que la protegerse natsu - Simón.

Si te lo prometo! - natsu

**Yo no quiero ver a erza triste no quería verla llorar yo evitare que ella lloré lo prometo** – natsu (mente).

**Puf natsu Fine.**

Natsu caía al suelo sentado sin entender mucho de lo que había ocurrido sólo sabía que gracias a yonta él podría regresar con erza de nuevo ver a su amada erza con sus mejillas roja como su cabello, yonta tosía sangre natsu al escuchar eso corría a ver su nuevo amigo yonta.

Aguanta yonta te pondrás bien sólo aguanta - natsu.

Yonta veía a natsu mientras su mirada se le empezaba a hacer borrosa sonriendo, con la cabeza recostada mirando el cielo con las enormes nubes.

ne natsu crees... A tú crees que hice lo correcto he... – yonta "respiraba entre cortado".

A qué viene eso yo... - natsu.

Dime... amigo... – yonta "se escucha fatigado de respirar".

Natsu miraba fijo a yonta el cual seguía mirando el cielo azul que tenían ese día en especial haciendo recordar a yonta una escena que para él fue la mejor de su vida mirando el cielo junto a su amada.

Si has hecho lo correcto amigo – natsu (unas lágrimas amenazaban a salir).

Yonta **abajo.**

Se veía un hermoso cielo parecido al que miraba en ese momento con dos bultos recortados en el pasto

Ya viste Yonta que hermoso cielo - Bella.

Si es muy hermoso - yonta.

ne yonta cu...cuando nos pasemos quisiera que hubiera un cielo así de hermoso - Bella "bella tartamudeaba mientras su mejillas tomaban un color rojizo".

Oye bella... – yonta (tragaba saliva al escuchar eso).

S ... es decir Yonta ... - Hermosa.

eto pues yo no sé si en nuestra boda haya un cielo a si pero... – yonta "tomaba un nuevo trago de saliva ruidosa".

Ella se ponía de pie al igual que el que tenía la mirada agachada con una mano buscando algo en su pantalón.

**Medio poff yonta.**

Natsu puedes enterrarme en ese sitio cerca al pueblo de donde vengo - yonta.

Que no digas tonterías yonta tu vivirás! Porque yo... - natsu.

Calma natsu así es la ley de la vida tienes que vivirla al máximo y tú no tardes como yo con tu chica has la muy feliz y cuida la, pídele matrimonio ten una familia como... "todos sangre" yo... la hubiera querido he amigo... "expulsada sangre de su boca" y no cambies como yo natsu mantente en el buen camino ya que tienes a quien te... Ama... - yonta.

Dejaba caer su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la luz de sus ojos desaparecía, poco a poco viendo el final del recuerdo.

**Yonta abajo.**

Bella te quieres casar con migo? - yonta "se arrodillaba enfrente de bella esperando su respuesta".

Ha yonta... "lágrimas de felicidad" si! Aceptó yonta! – bella "saltaba a brazos de yonta emocionada".

Estaremos juntos hasta después de la muerte mi amada bella - yonta.

Si mi amado yonta - bella.

Sellaban su promesa con un beso dulce.

**Yonta puf bien.**

Natsu sostenía en brazos a yonta mientras recorría sus lágrimas sin piedad, mientras que yonta veía como alguien lo llamaba con una vos familiar.

Vamos yonta que te he esperado por mucho tiempo - bella.

Bella como es que tu... - yonta.

Bella colocaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de yonta para callar lo permitiéndole hablar.

Sabía que retomarías el buen camino de nuevo yonta - bella (sonreía).

De seguro estés decepcionado de mí por lo que hice no soy capaz de verte a los ojos bella - yonta.

No digas eso porque yo te amo y te he esperado todo este tiempo y poder irnos juntos yonta - bella.

yonta abrazaba a su amada de nuevo después de tantos años con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ella le sonreía dulce mente provocándole sonreír también a él.

Deje Bella - Yonta.

Si hasta el fin del mundo - bella.

yonta miraba a natsu ya que sentía algo cálido en su mejilla caminaba hacia el sin saber si lo veía ho oía poso su mano en el hombro de natsu el cual levantó la mirada dejando su cuerpo en el suelo secándose la lágrimas.

Entiendo yonta no tardaré ella me está esperando bueno hay que darse prisa! - natsu.

Levantaba el cuerpo de yonta colocando lo en su espalda mientras al otro sujeto lo ataba todo, el cuerpo y lo arrastraba como costal de papas viejas, en la entrada amplia de pueblo se veía una cabellera volando por el viento que acababa de pasar siendo detenido por una nano, que tenía un guante de acero mirando por donde había llegado tenía un buen rato que los sujetos que llevaba atados los habían encerrado en un calabozo anuladora de magia, pero no podía dejar de ver ese bosque por su demora.

**Por qué no llegas tonto? **- erza (mente).

Tenía su mente ocupada en pensar algo del por qué su demora, siendo sorprendida por otra chica.

Todavía no ha llegado erza? - yukiro.

Ha! yukiro mm no todavía no... - erza.

Vamos erza no te pongas tristes ya que a él no le gustaría vete triste - yukiro.

Je tienes razón se enojaría con migo si me ve triste o preocupada gracias - erza.

Y... Desde cuando son novios? He erza - yukiro.

He quien te dijo eso! – erza (se ruborizaba como tomate).

Je lo sabía! ji bueno pues tú me acabas de decir - yukiro.

Que yo no es verdad! - erza "se escuchaba nerviosa mientras sus mejillas tomaban otro color".

Vamos erza eres tan obvia - yukiro.

En... Enserio...- erza.

Si je ya se besaron e dime? - yukiro.

No! No nos hemos besado! – erza (gritaba y sus mejillas estaban peor que ardían de pena).

aja ya lo besaste eres rápida amiga - yukiro.

A tengo que ir a... A ver al alcalde - erza

Erza daba la vuelta de la entrada enorme caminando por la calle principal que llevaba a la alcaldía con la cara roja por lo que yukiro le dijo dándose cuenta que era novia de natsu y lo había besado sólo eso pasaba por su cabeza de la pelirroja sin levantar la mirada siguió caminando, más cerca de la alcaldía un hombre la llamaba varias veces a esta sin prestar atención levantando la vos aquel sujetó.

Señorita Scarlett! - soldado.

Ha que he que pasa - erza.

No nada grave señorita sólo quería preguntar cuanto tiempo tardará su amigo - soldado.

Si bueno no creo que tarde mucho - erza.

Está bien tendré unos soldados por aquí por lo que se le ofrezca señorita - soldado.

Si gracias - erza.

antes de acabar su plática entraba un chico con cabello alborotado con su ropa medio desgarrada y sucia que mostraban una pequeña cantidad de sangre que llevaba cargar ando un sujeto en su espalda y otro siendo arrastrado por el camino, miro un hermoso cabello scarlarta que estaba por abría una puerta para entrar a esperar sentada ya que no quería ser interrogada por yukiro escuchando varias voces de los soldados que esperaban a un chico en especial erza volteaba a ver de que hablaban al ver al chico que entregaba al sujeto que tenía atado a los soldados bajando al otro de su espalda colocándose en una camilla para dirigir su mirada en una chica que caminaba a pasos firmes hacia el quedando mirando a este.

Llegas tarde natsu - erza.

Je estabas preocupada por mi erza lo siento - natsu.

He yo... No para nada porque tendría que preocuparme – erza "empezó a tartamudear".

Mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que natsu viera el rubor en sus mejillas sintiendo como la en volvían un par de brazos acercando la encontrar de un cuerpo que tenía una temperatura agradable para ella ruborizándose al instante por el acto de natsu hacia ella.

Natsu... Qu... Que haces...? - erza.

Levantaba la mirada completa mente roja al ver como natsu la abrazaba con cariño ella disminuyó el rubor que recibía envolviendo a natsu en sus brazos sin su armadura este aferraba el abrazo con cariño con unas lágrimas entre sus ojos.

Te amo ... erza - natsu.

Y yo a ti mi dragón... Natsu por que llora… - erza.

Erza fue callada por un beso que residía de natsu haciendo la ruborizar más por el correspondiendo el beso a su amado.

No es nada... Sólo quería hacerlo - natsu.

Buen trabajo fairy tail! - alcalde.

Tengo! - Duo.

Perdón por interrumpir je no era mi intención je - alcalde.

No no debimos... Sabe... Nosotros - natsu.

Ha lo sentimos alcalde - erza.

He el amor de los jóvenes es tan bello je bueno pasen por su recompensa por favor - alcalde.

Si chicos pasen para je puedan estar sólo los tortolos - yukiro.

Yukiro a qué hora llegaste!- erza.

Je ya te descubrí erza - yukiro.

No yo ha – erza " tenía la mirada en el suelo por lo roja que estaba".

Vamos erza - natsu.

Tomaba la mano de erza para entrar al edificio dejando sorprendida a yukiro al ver a natsu y erza caminar juntos sintiendo.

Je sabía que se verían bien juntos ji - yukiro.

Estando en el edificio con el alcalde natsu pedía permiso para ir a enterrar a yonta en su antiguo pueblo dejando algo sorprendido al alcalde.

No se preocupe alcalde yo pagare los gastos - natsu.

No es eso sí que - alcalde.

No se preocupe señor alcalde nosotros lo podemos llevar - erza.

Que no es eso está bien nosotros lo llevaremos no se preocupen por los gastos vean esto como un favor bueno aquí tienen el dinero que les debemos gracias por venir si quieren pueden quedarse en el hotel a descansar - alcalde.

Creo que tenemos que regresar verdad erza - natsu.

Ha si quieres quedarte por mí no hay problema - erza.

No ya quiero regresar quiero pedirle algo al abuelo - natsu.

Está bien natsu – erza "sonreía estando desacuerdo".

Bueno chicos este es el segundo capítulo ji que tal díganme critíquenme vamos para mejorar ya que no tengo idea que hacer en el tercer capítulo y ya viene el regreso a clases intentaré escribir más gracias por leer este pequeño sueño mío xD adiós!.


End file.
